


Dreams Do Come True

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fashion Designer Juliana Valdes, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Juliantina, Lupita is a supportive mom, Romantic Soulmates, The burn is kinda slow, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Valentina Carvajal and Juliana Valdes have been having the same recurring dream.  When they meet at a fashion showcase, the connection is instant.  What happens when their dream becomes a reality?





	1. Valentina

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I suck at summaries. I've had this idea for weeks and I've spent so much time reworking the beginning. I hope this start is enough to interest you all to read what I come up with. Just a little AU fluff to get us through the days :)

All Valentina Carvajal wanted to do was sleep in. 

It wasn’t often that she was able to. Since she had taken over the social media aspect of her family’s company, sleeping later than seven am on any given day was a luxury. She snuggled under the warmth of her blanket, releasing a content sigh once her body settled into the mattress. The darkness settled around her as she drifted further into sleep. 

A small smile found its way onto her lips as her subconscious took over, showing her the same dream she’d been having for the last three weeks. 

The scene was always the same. She shuffled her way into the kitchen where someone was cooking breakfast, happily humming. Valentina could feel the tinge of joy course through her body at the sight. Her steps would quicken bringing her closer to the person. Almost instantly, she would wrap her arms around them, breathing in their scent and enjoying the groggy good morning that passed from her lips causing them to laugh lightly. 

When they turned in her arms, she couldn’t see their face clearly. She never could. It was always a mix of blurry features, except one. Their smile. Beautiful, bright, and perfect. Valentina gazed back at them, squinting as she attempted to bring their face into focus. Their hands raised, cupping her cheeks. Valentina breathed in at the contact, the intense feeling of domestic bliss and love electrified every inch of her. 

_“I love you.”_

_Her breath hitched at the confession. Her smile spread further in her sleep and she leaned in, ghosting her lips against her dream loves perfect smile._

_“That’s the first time you’ve said that to me.”_

_“Well, I do.”_

_Valentina pressed her teeth into her bottom lip. Her eyes continuing to dance over blurry features. If she could only see their face. What if this person was real? What if this all could be real?_

_“And I love you.”_

A buzzing sound made its way into her dream, drowning out the sound of her dream companions voice. She groaned, rolling over onto her back. Her hand fumbled for her phone as it continued to vibrate rudely, interrupting her moment of bliss. Her blue eyes narrowed as she attempted to make sense of the fuzzy image flashing across her screen. A deep exhale escaped her lips as she slid her thumb across the screen. 

Valentina cleared her throat and brought the phone to her ear. “Guille, hey.” She greeted, her voice harsh from sleep. “What’s up?” 

“Are you still in bed?” 

Valentina made a face as she pulled her phone away for a moment. She returned to the call. “It’s nine in the morning.” She stated, resting her arm over her eyes. “I was hoping to stay in bed until tomorrow.” 

Her brother chuckled. “No, come on. Meet me at the café.” 

“Guille, No.” She whined, snuggling further into her pillow. 

If she got out of her bed, then the dream ended. She would have to wait hours until she could experience it again. It was strange how that thought wasn’t filled with wonder. There wasn’t a single doubt in her mind that she would have her dream again. As she did every night, she would feel the tingle of pure happiness course through her body as she slept. 

“Please, Vale.” He begged and she could almost see his pout behind her closed eyes. “I’ll buy breakfast.” 

Valentina removed her arm from her face. “Guille…” 

“Please? I would really like to see my favorite little sister.” 

Valentina snorted. “I’m your only little sister.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

She could visualize his hopeful smile and she groaned internally at the thought. “Fine.” She muttered, sitting up in her bed. “I’ll see you in an hour.” 

“Thank you, Vale.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just remember you’re paying.” 

“See you soon.” He chuckled then ended the call. 

Valentina slid her thumb across the phone then tossed it on her mattress. Her body shifted as she drew her legs together, crossing them at the ankle. She sighed, brushing her fingers against her bottom lip. It was odd to feel the press of a kiss that didn’t actually happen, but she did. She bit down lightly on her bottom lip as she tried to suppress the ridiculous smile threaten to spread across her lips. 

“Valentina.” She breathed as she ran her hand through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. She shook her head in disbelief as she removed the covers from her body and rose from her bed… 

******************************************** 

Valentina arrived at the café oddly on time considering what a struggle it was to pull herself from her bed. She followed the hostess to the table where her brother was waiting. Her hand rose anxiously as she scratched at the top of her head, flashing a small smile when the woman guided her to her seat. 

“Good morning.” She responded, inching her seat closer to the table. She adjusted in her seat, running her hand through her hair. Her eyes locked on her brother, grinning over his cup. Her brow furrowed in question as she stared back at him. “What?” 

He pursed his lips as he shook his head. “Nothing.” He cleared his throat and placed his cup down on the table. “It’s good to see you.” 

Valentina cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. “You just saw me at the office on Thursday.” 

“A guy can’t miss his little sister?” He questioned as he took a second sip. 

Valentina narrowed her eyes, studying him for a moment. Her concentration broken for a second as the waitress took her request for a cup of coffee. She returned her attention to her brother. “You want something.” 

“Vale…” He breathed, faux hurt laced his tone. He placed his cup down on the table then placed it over his heart. “You wound me.” 

She snorted a laugh with a half eye roll. “I know you.” She shifted in her seat and cleared her throat. “So?” She waved her hand in front of herself. “Let it out. What do you need?” 

Guille huffed a laugh, running his hand over the top of his head. “There’s this fashion show…” 

“No.” Valentina interrupted, immediately. She shook her head. “This is my one weekend off, Guille.” 

“Please, Vale?” He begged. “Renata has been planning this surprise get away for a month. I can’t break her heart.” He cupped his hands together and pouted. “Please?” 

Valentina pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. She took in a breath then heavily released it. “Okay, fine.” She held her hands up defeated. It was hard to contain her smile when she saw how happy she made her brother. “What do you need me to do?” 

Guille reached across the table to take his sister’s hands. “You are the best, Vale.” He gushed, squeezing her hands tightly. He scooted impossibly closer to the table. “Rafaela is having a fashion show then an after party tonight. It’s Saturday night at eight.” He rocked her hands from side to side. “She will be showcasing a few of her newest designers and I need you to set up an interview with one of them.” 

The waitress returned with her drink then promptly took their order. She excused herself allowing the siblings to return to their conversation. “Which one?” Valentina inquired, pulling out her phone. 

She scrolled through her calendar to put the details for her new assignment. A small frown tugged at her lips at the thought of giving up her Saturday night. She was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing for an entire weekend. Nothing more than cuddling up under her comforter, watching television then drifting off to sleep. Enjoying her dream. 

“Hang on.” Guille scrolled through his phone as well. He hummed as he searched the email from Rafaela. “Ah, here it is.” He moved his finger against the screen. “Her name is Juliana Valdes.” 

There was an odd tug in Valentina’s stomach at the sound of the name. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she typed it into her phone. She cleared her throat trying to clear away the weird fluttering that filled her insides. 

“You okay?” Guille asked, catching her attention. 

Valentina met his concerned gaze. She nodded and cleared her throat again. “Yeah, my stomach just did this…” She waved her hand. “It’s nothing. I must be really hungry.” 

He flashed her a relieved smile. “I really appreciate this, Vale.” 

Valentina hummed with a small smirk. “You owe me.” 

He raised his hands. “I know. I know.” 

“Here we go.” The waitress interrupted, politely as she placed their orders down in front of them. She clasped her hands together, looking from one to other. “Is there anything else I can get for you?” 

“No, thank you.” They replied, in unison. 

The woman nodded. “Enjoy.” With that, she was gone. 

Valentina released a happy moan at the sight of the food in front of her causing Guille to chuckle. The strange flutter in her stomach had subsided and now she truly was just hungry. She wasn’t sure what brought it on, but it was the same feeling she would have in her dream. Whenever she held her dream lover in her arms or saw their smile light up their blurry face. 

It was so odd to feel that without the memory of those things flashing through her mind. 

“Wow, you are somewhere else.” Guille stated, cutting into her thoughts. 

“What?” Valentina responded, a slight daze to her tone. She must have drifted off because she doesn’t remember them saying after the waitress had left. She leaned in slight, her fork dangling over her plate. “Did you say something?” 

A huge smile broke across his lips as he laughed. “I said about twenty things.” He teased, taking a bite of his food. 

Valentina felt the blush color her cheeks. “Oh, Guille, I’m sorry.” She apologized, placing her fork down. “Please, tell me again.” 

He furrowed his brow and waved her off. “No, Vale, it seriously wasn’t anything important.” He looked at her curiously. “What was going on in your head? I’m more interested in that then in repeating what I said.” 

Valentina licked her lips as she picked up her fork again. She trained her focus on food, pushing around parts of it with her fork. “I had that dream again.” She said as she raised her eyes to meet his. She half rolled hers at the sight of the childlike smile on her brother’s face. “Don’t say it.” 

Guille raised his hands in defense. “Listen, you’ve had the same dream every night for the last three weeks.” He noted, lowering his hand to point his finger in her direction. “And then you have this far off thing going on.” 

“Oh my God…” Valentina breathed with a chuckle as she took a bite of her food. 

He shrugged his shoulder. “This person is your soulmate, Vale.” He grinned as he took a bite of his food as well. “I know you feel it.” 

Valentina made a face. “Could you swallow before you continue to speak, please?” She joked, earning a faux glare shot in her direction. 

“You know I’m right.” He flashed her a smug look. He laughed when she shot him an exasperated look. “Anything different about the dream this time?” 

Valentina shrugged as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “They spoke.” She said, said softly. She stabbed at her food. “She said I love you.” 

Guille smirked behind his chewing. He made sure to swallow before he spoke again. “She?” He questioned, gleefully. 

Valentina huffed with a shake of her head. “Yes, she.” She looked up to meet his interested stare. She did her best not to smile at the giddy look on his face. She refused to encourage his behavior. 

“Have you seen her face?” 

“No, it’s still blurry.” 

“Maybe you’ll meet her tomorrow night.” His eyes widened as he snapped his fingers, continuously. “What if it’s Juliana and the universe planned for Renata to make our get away this weekend so you two could, you know…” He linked his fingers together. “Meet up?” 

Valentina waved her hand dismissively. “Whatever you say, brother.” She conceded, sarcastically as she pointed her fork in his direction. “Finish your food. I can’t sit here with you all day.” She narrowed her eyes lightheartedly. “Apparently, I have an assignment to prepare for now.” 

“And a soulmate to meet.” Guille chuckled when she shot him a scathing look. “I love you, Vale.” His tone was light and playful. 

“Yeah, you better.” She warned, good-humoredly as he tossed her wink. She snorted a laugh and shook her head….


	2. Juliana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it and thank you to everyone who is reading/has read this. If you have any questions or just generally want to chat, I can be reached at redbeautyskimmonsFTW on tumblr :) As usual, please feel free to leave any comments, if you'd like.

Juliana Valdes had been staring at the sketches in front of her for over an hour. 

Tomorrow was her first showcase. Rafaela felt she was ready, so she had to be ready. She took in a deep breath then slowly released it. “Okay.” She muttered, moving her neck from side to side to release the tension. Her body shifted in her seat as she settled in more comfortably. 

Her hand began to move on it’s only. Finally allowing her to pull one of the many designs she had floating through her brain onto the paper. Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on each stroke of her pencil. 

_“Good morning.”_

_Juliana startled at the feel of arms wrapping around her waist. She relaxed the instant soft lips pressed against her neck. “Good morning.” She hummed in return._

Juliana shook her head, fighting off the urge to allow her mind to drift. To replay the beautiful story that had filled her dreams for countless nights. There was no time for this right now though. As much as she would love to spend her time thinking about her dream. About her. Whoever she actually was. She couldn’t. Not right now. She had to concentrate. 

Juliana ran her hand through her hair, scratching at her scalp. Once again, she attempted to work on her design. It didn’t take long for the lines to start to blur together. For her mind to drift back to the place that kept her content throughout her days and nights. 

_“Have you been awake long?” The groggy sound of her lover’s tone caused her stomach to flutter._

_Juliana chuckled lightly, waving her hand over the length of the table. “Long enough to make all of this.” She responded as she picked up a fork and filled it with a decent bite of food._

_She turned in her arms, internally frowning at the blurriness hiding her companions face. She cleared her throat to shake off the feeling. Not even this annoying little detail of her dream would ruin the bliss she was feeling at that moment._

_“Try this.” Juliana requested, offering her the fork. There was a moment of hesitation from the other woman, but a smirk played heavy in her lips. She pulled the fork back just a bit. “What?” She wished she could stop the wide smile that appeared on her lips after the question._

_“Don’t I get a kiss first?” She asked, pouting playfully._

_Juliana chuckled at the question. “After you try this. I promise.”_

_The girl exhaled in mock disappointment. “Okay, fine.”_

_Juliana brought the fork closer, feeding the food to the other girl. She bit lightly into her bottom lip as she anxiously awaited her lovers’ critique. “Well?”_

_“Oh my God…” She moaned, happily. “So good.”_

_“Really?” Juliana questioned, happily as she placed the fork down._

_The girl nodded. “Amazing.” She leaned in a bit closer and brushed her nose against Juliana’s. “But, nowhere near as amazing as you.”_

_The smile returned to Juliana’s face immediately. She could feel a small tinge of heat on her cheeks and cleared her throat to remain composed. Her hands raised to rest gently on the other women’s face._

_“I love you.” Juliana breathed, before she could stop herself._

_The girl smiled. “That’s the first time you’ve said that to me.”_

_Juliana swallowed back the nervousness in her throat. She wished she could see her eyes. To see what she was feeling. If she had made a mistake allowing those words to slip from her lips._

_“Well, I do…”_

_“And I love you…”_

Juliana startled at the sound of knock against the door frame. Her attention turned to the sound quickly as she rested her hand over her heart. “Kari.” She breathed, trying to slow the unnecessary quick beating of her heart. “You scared me.” 

The brunette bit down on the corner of her lip and flashed her an apologetic look. “Sorry.” She responded, stepping further into the space. She thrusted her thumb over her shoulder. “We were about to take a break and grab some food at the café up the street. Want to come with us?” 

“Um...” Her eyes scanned the work she had actually completed. Maybe a break would be exactly what she needed. She could clear her mind of any thoughts that didn’t involve her upcoming showcase or fashion design. She shook her head slightly then offered a small smile to the girl waiting patiently for a response. “Sure. I could use a break.” 

Kari smiled, placing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “Cool.” She motioned toward the door. “We’ll meet you in the main office.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Her small smile remained until the other girl exited the room. She took in a deep breath then out slowly. As she gathered her things to join the others, her hand raised, and she brushed her fingers against her neck. She could still feel the tingle of soft lips and warm breath coating her skin. Her eyes closed as she started to fall back into her memory. 

“Juliana, are you coming?” 

The shout brought her out of her reverie, and she cleared her throat to regain control of her senses. “Yeah! I’m coming!” She replied as she grabbed her purse and made her way out of the room to join the others… 

*************************************************** 

The café was a bit hectic when they arrived. 

The girls took a seat in the waiting room until a table became available. The chatter among the group faded into the background as Juliana took a moment to scroll through photos of her work. She pressed her lips together, scowling at a few of her designs. 

“Juliana, stop.” Kari requested, nudging her lightly. “Your line is beautiful.” 

Juliana pressed the button on the side of her phone causing her screen to go black. She offered Kari a grateful smile. “Thank you.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m just nervous.” 

“You have no reason to be nervous.” Kari assured her. She reached around and gave her shoulders a quick hug. “Your show is going to be great. Is your mom coming?” 

Juliana nodded. “She and Panchito will be there.” 

“That’s amazing.” 

“I heard someone from the Carvajal Group will be there.” The girl sitting to Kari’s right stated. Her attention focused on the text she was sending. “They want to interview you.” She glanced at Juliana then returned to her message. 

Juliana pointed to herself. “Me?” 

“Uh huh.” The girl smirked as she sent her message. She placed her phone on her lap. “I hope it’s Guillermo.” She bit down her bottom lip. “He’s so hot.” 

Juliana half rolled her eyes at the sound of the other girls squealing in agreement. She opened her mouth to protest even the thought of being interviewed when the hostess informed them their table was ready. They stood to follow the hostess toward the table. 

Juliana followed behind, checking her phone when a text from her mother came through. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she read the message. She typed back a quick response just as someone bumped her lightly. Her phone tumbled from her hand and hit the floor before she could stop it. 

“I am so sorry.” 

Juliana furrowed her brow at the apology. The voice. It sounded oddly familiar. She raised her attention to the person speaking to her. Blue eyes stared back at her apologetically and she suddenly forgot how to speak. 

“Let me get that for you.” 

Juliana watched as the girl bent down to grab her phone. She snapped from her daze and followed her motion. “No, no. It’s okay.” She insisted, waving her hand to stop the girl. 

The girl picked up the phone and held it out to her with a beautiful smile gracing her perfect lips. “Too late.” She stated, teasingly. “Here you go.” 

Juliana flashed a nervous smile. “Thank you.” 

The girl’s eyes narrowed curiously as she studied Juliana for a moment. “I-I’m sorry. Have we met before?” 

Juliana swallowed back the sudden lump in her throat. “I don’t think so.” She responded, but she could feel a weird sense of familiarity. 

“Are you sure because-“ 

“Vale!” 

Both girls turned at the call. A man stood by the front door, shaking his keys. “I found them.” 

The girl chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Good for you, little brother.” She teased as she turned her attention back to Juliana. “Well, I hope your phone didn’t crack.” 

Juliana continued to stare at her, stumbling over a few words before she released a small laugh. She held up the object, showing her the condition. “It’s fine.” 

“Okay.” The girl rocked on her heels then pointed toward the door. “I should-“ 

Juliana waved her hand. “Of course. Thank you again.” 

“Sure.” She held Juliana’s gaze for a bit longer, flashing one final smile before joining her brother at the door. 

Juliana watched her go then turned at the sound of Kari calling for her. She ignored the fluttering of her stomach and joined the rest of her group inside the café. She wasn’t aware that she was being watched. The girl standing at the door was still focused on her, watching as she made her way through the café with her group. 

“Vale, stop staring at that girl.” Guille teased, pushing her playfully. “Your dream girl might get jealous.” 

Valentina shot him a look. “How do you know she’s not my dream girl?” She joked, pushing him back. 

Guille laughed and rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to meet your dream girl in café, Vale.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “That’s too cliché. Even for you.” 

Valentina made a face. “What does that even mean?” She questioned as Guille kissed her cheek and they walked out of the café together….


	3. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Universe brings people together..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry this took so long! I went over it over and over again... I can't tell you how many times I've changed it lol I hope you all enjoy this.. remember you can find me on tumblr if you want.. redbeautyskimmonsFTW

_“I love your hands.”  
_

_Juliana smiled as she watched their fingers intertwine. “Oh, you do, huh?” She teased, laughing lightly when soft lips pressed against her neck. Her eyes closed when teeth grazed lightly against her skin before biting down hard enough to make her to inhale sharply. “That’s not nice.”_

_“You deserved it.” She responded, playfully as she placed a long, chaste kiss to the small red mark left behind. “I was trying to be romantic and you turned it into something dirty.” She kissed her neck again, smiling against her skin._

_Juliana sighed at the feeling. She snuggled back against her, cupping her other hand around their clasped ones. “Why do you like my hands?”_

_“Because they hold everything you have. Your talent, your warmth.” She lips grazed the shell of Juliana’s ear. “Me.”_

_Juliana shivered at the feel of her words. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip doing her best to control her smile. It was impossible. Every moment of this made her smile. Her stomach fluttered when she touched her. The feel of her made her crave more._

_“I want this to be real.” Juliana muttered before she could stop herself._

_“What?” She questioned, a hint of amusement in her tone._

_Juliana leaned forward, reluctantly pulling herself away. She instantly missed the warmth radiating from her love. She shifted her position, so she was facing the blurry features in front of her. Her smile shifted downward at the sight. For once, couldn’t hear dream allow her to see her face. Just once._

_Juliana exhaled, trying to regain her train of thought. “This. Us.” She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I want us to be real.”_

_Even though she couldn’t see her face, Juliana could feel the energy shift. Her partner cleared her throat and ran her hand through her hair. Her body tensed as if she was completely thrown off by the shift in the conversation. She slumped slightly, reaching out to take Juliana’s hands in her own once again._

_“I-I don’t understand.” Her thumb brushed lightly against Juliana’s. “What are you talking about?” She released her hand, raising it to rest her hand on Juliana’s cheek. She instantly leaned into the touch. “We are real, Juls.”_

“Good morning, sweetheart.” 

Juliana startled at the sound of her mother’s voice. Her hand rested on her chest as she steadied her breathing. “Morning, Mom.” She flashed her a quick glance then returned to her task. Thankful the pancakes didn’t burn in the moment she had drifted. She cleared her throat. “Breakfast?” 

__Lupita studied her curiously for a moment then shook her head. “No, mija. I have to get going.” She walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. “Are you okay?” She placed the bottle on the counter then opened the cabinet to search for a glass. “You seem a little jumpy.”_ _

__Juliana furrowed her brow. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She shrugged her shoulder, reaching across to turn off the stove. “I mean, I’m a little nervous about tonight but that’s all.” She placed the pancakes on the plate beside her._ _

__“Hmm.” Lupita hummed, pouring her juice into a glass._ _

__Juliana turned at the sound, flashing her mother a curious look. “What?”_ _

__Lupita fought her smirk and shook her head. “Nothing.”_ _

__“Mom.” Juliana warned, picking up her plate. She made her way toward the dining room table and took a seat. “Please not today.”_ _

__Lupita raised her hand in defense, picking up her glass. She joined Juliana at the table, smiling when her daughter made eye contact with her. “You had the dream again, didn’t you?”_ _

__Juliana half rolled her eyes, releasing a deep exhale. She shifted her chair closer to the table. “I thought you said you had to get to work?”_ _

__She waved her hand dismissively. “I have time.” She scooted her chair closer, patiently waiting for her to speak._ _

__Juliana lowered her gaze to avoid eye contact. She stabbed at her pancakes in an attempt to relieve some of the weight from her mother’s excited stare. At first, she was afraid to tell her mother about her dream. Worried about the backlash she would receive for her love interest being a woman._ _

__Her mother was confused, at first. There were days when their discussions on the matter became a little heated. Juliana found herself wishing she had kept her feelings and dream to herself. Until Pancho, her mother’s new husband, stepped in. He helped Lupita understand that there was nothing wrong with any of it. Lupita started to listen, finally, and understand what her daughter was going through. It wasn’t long before she started to ask questions about her dream. About the girl. Then, out of nowhere, she began to show excitement about each dream Juliana shared with her. Even getting to the point of picking out little details that might lead to some true-life romantic meeting._ _

__“Juli, tell me.” Lupita requested, pushing lightly on her hand. “What happened this time?”_ _

__Juliana raised her attention to her mother. She brought her hand to her mouth, chewing lightly at the corner of her thumb, as she debated on what exactly to tell her mother. She knew there was no backing out of this conversation. No matter how hard she pleaded not to have it._ _

__She placed her fork down then ran her hand quickly through her hair. “She called me Juls.” She admitted, crossing her arms against her chest. Her eyes narrowed in thought. “She’s never said my name before.”_ _

__Juliana watched Lupita, trying to gage her incoming response. She could see the wheels turning in her head. For someone who was going to be late for work, she was sure taking her time analyzing this one. She waited what seemed like forever for Lupita to say something. Anything._ _

__“The Universe is telling you something.” Lupita said, finally. She started to slap her daughter’s wrist in excitement. “You’re going to meet her soon.”_ _

__“Oh my God, Mom.” Juliana groaned, rolling her eyes. “The Universe has better things to do then map out a relationship.” She picked up her fork again. “Especially for me.”_ _

__Lupita frowned slightly but quickly regained her enthusiasm. “Your dreams are getting more detailed, Juliana.”_ _

__“It’s just a dream.”_ _

__“A recurring dream, that’s different.”_ _

__Juliana exhaled, exasperated with the entire conversation. “She’s not real, mom.”_ _

__“You don’t know that.” Lupita watched her for a moment, taking note of the small pout that graced her lips. She sighed, lightly and reached out to hold her wrist. She smiled. “Maybe you’ll meet her tonight.”_ _

__“Lupita.” Juliana whined as she flashed her mother a pleading look._ _

__“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” She glanced at her watch causing her eyes to widen slightly. “Oh, I’m going to be late.”_ _

__“Yeah, no kidding.” Juliana teased as she took a bite of her pancake. She smiled as her mother jumped from her seat and quickly dumped the rest of her juice into the sink. “Maybe you should have listened to the universe this morning and not started gushing about my dream sequence love life.”_ _

__Lupita shot her a look with a playful smile. “You’ll see I’m right.” She walked over to Juliana, pressing a kiss to her temple. She touched the tip of her nose. “We will see you tonight, mija.” She placed another kiss to her head and hurried out of the dining room._ _

__Juliana flashed a tight-lipped smile as she watched her mother hurry out toward the door. Her mind drifted for a brief moment. It brought her back to soft touches and gentler kisses lining her neck and jaw. A sighed escaped her lips before she could stop it, bringing her back to reality._ _

__What if her mother was right? What if tonight was the night, she meant her, dare she think it, dream girl?_ _

__She shook off the thought unable to even find the energy to process it. Her hand rose to run through her hair as she released a disbelieving huff. “The Universe.” She chuckled with a half roll of her eyes as she rose from the table to prepare for her day…._ _

__**************************************************************************_ _

__Juliana walked through the party anxiously chewing on the edge of her thumb. The show was over and now all she had to do was get through this. It was strange being praised by so many people. Actually, overwhelming would be a better way to describe it. She had lost count of how many times someone told her how beautiful her line was. How creative and inventive she was._ _

__Her mind was swimming trying to process every word._ _

__She needed to breathe._ _

__Another admirer stopped her as she was trying to make her way to the private room in the back. They chattered on and Juliana did her best to pay attention. Her hand raised, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded along to their praise. She pressed her lips together, waiting patiently for a break in the conversation to use as an out. Several seconds had passed with no chance of ending. She finally took in a breath and made her own._ _

__“I’m sorry.” She apologized, reaching out to touch the person’s arm. “Will you excuse me? I have to go find my mother.” She pointed passed them to a random crowd causing the person to follow her movement._ _

__“Of course. Again, love your work.”_ _

__Juliana flashed a small smile. “Thank you.” She nodded politely then quickly made her way to the back._ _

__The sounds around her seemed to fade away the further into the room she walked. She leaned against the closest wall, closing her eyes for a moment. She rested her hand on her chest trying to regain her composure. Her body started to relax, and she could feel the nervous tingle subside._ _

__Juliana slowly opened her eyes, a slow smile spread across her lips as she took in the sight around her. She pushed herself away from the wall and released a disbelieving chuckle. as she pushed herself away from the wall._ _

__There, in the center of the room, was her line. All of her designs, gracing several well-placed mannequins. She gravitated toward them, feeling her heartbeat harder with each step. Even as she looked over it all, stepping slowly from mannequin to mannequin, she was still in disbelief. Her steps halted in front of one particular outfit._ _

__It was her first design. To Juliana, it was just a simple silver top with fringe and a material she was never able to find again. Who knew it would be the shining star in her supposed bright future?_ _

__“That’s my favorite too.”_ _

__Juliana jumped at the sound. Her hand rested on her rapidly beating heart. “Jesus…” She breathed, turning to see the person who had joined her._ _

__She could feel her jaw slack at the sight of her. The girl who so politely returned her phone after knocking it out of her hand. The same girl she had discreetly turned to watch walk out of the café._ _

__She smiled, reaching out to touch Juliana’s free hand. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” She apologized, a hint of amusement in her tone. Her blue eyes narrowed just a bit as she studied the darker haired girl. “I feel like I’ve said this before but don’t- “_ _

__“We met at the café.” Juliana interrupted before she could stop herself. She reached up, brushing her own hair behind her ear. “You knocked my phone out of my hand.”_ _

__“Right.” She chuckled, nodding her head. She bit her lip, flashing an adorable, apologetic smile. “Sorry about that, again.”__

 _ _Juliana waved her hand. “I promise, it’s fine.”_ _

__They held each other’s gaze for a moment. Neither girl speaking. Just studying one another as if there was some sort of puzzle they were trying to figure out._ _

__“I’m, uh, I’m Valentina, by the way.” She introduced, hopping slightly before extending her hand to the other girl._ _

__Juliana slid her hand into the other girls. She breathed in at the sudden tingle in her skin at contact. Her eyes danced over Valentina’s features, curious as to whether or not she felt it too. She did her best to fight the satisfied smile when she noticed the twitch in Valentina’s jaw and the nervous bob of her throat._ _

__“Juliana.” She responded, finally with a soft, crooked smile._ _

__Her blue eyes widened and she unconsciously tugged Juliana closer. “As in Juliana Valdes? The creator of this entire line that I want to take home with me right now?” She gushed causing Juliana to release an adorable laugh. She made a mental note to find a way to hear that sound again. “Seriously.” She held Juliana’s hand as she waved her other one around the row of mannequins. “This is yours?”_ _

__Juliana nodded, abandoning any hope of suppressing her smile. “Yes.” She responded; the laughter still heavy in her tone._ _

__Valentina released a joyful squeak. “Your line is amazing. Seriously. I adore all of it.”_ _

__Juliana could feel the smile spread across her face. All night she had heard the same words to her but, for some reason, hearing it from Valentina made it feel real. There was a beat of silence between them and Juliana was sure she was smiling like an idiot. Then again, the beautiful girl standing before her was wearing an adorable smile of her own._ _

__She cleared her throat. “Well, um.” Valentina raised her hand, anxiously scratching at the top of her head. “This actually worked out.” She took in a breath, holding her hands out toward Juliana. “I’m Valentina Carvajal from The Center. My brother asked me to come meet you and see if I could set up an interview with you to talk about your work.”_ _

__Juliana widened her eyes in surprise. Her hand rested against her chest. “Me?”_ _

__“You.” Valentina assured her, amusement lacing her tone._ _

__“Oh, God, no.” Juliana shook her head, releasing a nervous chuckle. “I don’t like to talk about myself.” She caught Valentina’s curious stare and looked down for a moment. “Really. I’m not that interesting.”_ _

__Valentina studied her for a moment. She took a small step closer drawing Juliana’s attention to her once again. She did her best to ignore the small flutter in her stomach when dark brown eyes met hers. “Okay, so, why don’t we just go out for coffee and talk?” She shrugged her shoulder. “Let me be the judge of whether or not you’re interesting.”_ _

__Juliana felt her breath catch in her throat. She did her best to hide her surprise, but she was sure it was evident on her face. “Seriously?”_ _

__Valentina chuckled, a bright smile on her lips. “Seriously.” She reached out, lightly tugging on Juliana’s sleeve. “What do you say? Tomorrow? Same place I almost broke your phone?”_ _

__Juliana laughed, nodding her head as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Okay. Sure.” She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip trying to suppress her smile.__

__“Super.” Valentina responded, happily. She unlocked her phone then held it out toward Juliana. “Let me get your number and I’ll text you.” She bounced on her heels lightly. “To, uh, decide on the time.”_ _

__“Sure.” Juliana smirked as she typed her number into the phone. She handed it back to Valentina taking a moment to decipher what color blue her eyes were._ _

__Valentina reached out to retrieve her phone. Her fingers gently brushed against Juliana’s causing a shiver to run up her arm. The goosebumps formed quickly, and she did her best to cover them once she took her phone. “So, uh...” She stomped her foot lightly and pointed over her shoulder. “I should probably get going now that we’ve-well, that I found you.”_ _

__Juliana tried to hold back the pout threatening to form on her lips. “So soon?” She questioned, pressing her lips together to hold back anything else that decided to slip passed them._ _

__A small smile formed on Valentina’s lips at her words. “Well, I mean, I could probably stick around for a little bit.” She swallowed to coat the sudden dryness in her throat. “If, uh, if you want to tell me about your work.”_ _

__“I told you I don’t like to talk about myself.” Juliana reminded, with a playful grin. “But if you’d like to tell me about you…” She shrugged her shoulder slightly. “I wouldn’t mind listening.”_ _

__Valentina felt oddly giddy. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip to pull her smile in. It was helping about as much as Juliana trying to suppress her own. Valentina tucked her hair behind her ear and lightly slapped her hand against her thigh. “Okay, um, would you like to grab a drink from the bar or something?”_ _

__Juliana wrinkled her nose. “I don’t drink but I’ll go with you.”_ _

__The smile broke free and she allowed it. There was no stopping it at this point. “Then, let’s grab a couple bottles of water and find a quiet place to talk.”_ _

__“I’d like that.”_ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__Juliana nodded._ _

__Valentina hesitated for a moment before offering Juliana her hand. “Shall we?”_ _

__Her smile brightened as she accepted Valentina’s hand and they exited the room together…._ _


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina and Juliana both have a surprise for each other... Valentina first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY... I didn't mean to take so long with this but if you all only knew how many times I've changed it as always... I finally felt good about the way this flowed and I hope you all enjoy what I finally came up with... I'll do my best for you all to not have to wait so long for the next part... 
> 
> as always you can reach me at redbeautyskimmonsftw on tumblr and comments are always welcome :)

Valentina stared outside the window watching the city pass. 

Her teeth lightly scraped against her bottom lip as she anxiously tapped her thumb against the magazine resting on her lap. She breathed in then out trying to ease the flutters running through her body. _Is this crazy? Am I being creepy?_ The words played over and over again in her head causing the tapping to grow louder. 

“We should be there soon, Miss.” 

Valentina turned to look at him. “Thank you, Alirio.” She responded with a soft smile. 

Her attention shifted to the object on her lap. She opened the magazine then shifted quickly through a few pages before she located the article on Juliana Valdes. She smiled inwardly as she re-read each word. It was embarrassing the amount of times she had read it considering she was the one who wrote it. But the memories that came with reading it once again were worth the feeling. 

After a few charming words, and a lot of coffee, Valentina was able to get Juliana to open up about her work. What drew her to fashion. Where she found her inspiration. She found herself mesmerized by the way Juliana spoke so passionately about her dreams and creations. The way she lit up when she talked about her latest designs. The smile that filled her face when Valentina complimented her work. 

Valentina found herself wanting to know more. Not about her next line or where she sees herself in five years but about her. Juliana the person. The girl behind the beautiful smile that would forever be burned into her memory. 

Hence why she was being driven to Rafaela’s school in the middle of day when she should be at The Center. 

“Miss?” 

Valentina snapped from her thoughts, closing the magazine quickly. “Yes?” 

“We are here.” He smiled at her from the front seat. “Shall I get the door?” 

Valentina scrunched her brow and waved her hand dismissively. “No, Alirio, I’ve got it.” She leaned forward a bit, placing her hand on his chair. “Wait for me? I shouldn’t be long.” 

“Of course, Miss.” 

She flashed another smile then reached for the door with her free hand. She exited the vehicle, clutching the magazine to her chest as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes scanned the quaint building before her. Her heart started to hammer in her chest with each step she took closer to the front door. 

_Is this crazy? Am I being creepy?_

The words repeated once again in her mind. She swallowed back the rising lump in her throat and reached for the door. 

_You’re just bringing her a copy of the magazine._ , She told herself as she made her way down the brightly designed hallway. She held the magazine tightly but carefully as to not bend the cover. _And, maybe see if she wants to grab lunch._ She chewed lightly at the corner of her lip trying to stop the smile she could feel forming at the thought of seeing Juliana again. 

“Vale?” 

Valentina jumped at the sound of her name. She turned quickly releasing a calming breath at the sight of Rafaela. “Hey.” She greeted, taking a step toward her. 

Rafaela stepped forward to meet her halfway and wrapped her arms around the younger girl. “What are you doing here?” She questioned, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

Valentina stammered for a moment then cleared her throat. “I came to see Juliana.” She admitted, raising the item in her hand. “The interview came out today.” She added, quickly with a half shrug. “I wanted to make sure she got her copy in case it sold out.” 

Rafaela raised an eyebrow. “Did you bring me one?” 

Valentina felt her face flush immediately. She chuckled slightly embarrassed. “Um, no, but…” She snapped her fingers and pointed at her. “I will bring one by as soon as possible.” 

“Mmhmm.” Rafaela hummed with a small smirk. She motioned her head to the side. “Juliana is down the hall. Third room on the right.” 

“Thank you.” She hugged the older woman quickly and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll call you and we’ll have lunch soon, okay?” 

Rafaela smiled with a nod. “And your brother. I miss his face.” 

“I’ll make sure he’s there.” Valentina chuckled as she gently squeezed her hand then hurried off down the hall… 

****************************************** 

Juliana anxiously chewed on the edge of her finger as she stared down at the package sitting on her desk. She was so sure of her decision a few minutes ago. It seemed like the right way to say thank you. Valentina had taken time out of her morning to sit with her and chat about her career. Why shouldn’t she thank her with the top from her collection that she loved so much? It wasn’t such an odd thing to do. 

Was it? 

_This is crazy._ , Juliana thought as she wrapped her arms around her midsection. She exhaled heavily in an attempt to release some of the anxious energy coursing through her body. She shook her head, waving her hand dismissively. _This is ridiculous. I’m overthinking this._

She took a step closer to her desk and ran her fingers over the white box. A small smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she thought of Valentina’s possible reaction to her gift. She could just picture the adorable smile gracing her beautiful, full lips. The cute scrunch in her nose and the joy brightening the bluest eyes Juliana had ever seen. 

_It’s crazy how much detail you remember about someone you had coffee with once._ She thought as she half rolled her eyes at herself. 

To be honest, she hadn’t stopped thinking about the other girl since that day. It was strange, to feel so attracted to someone she had only known a few hours. Then again, she was pretty sure the attraction started the moment Valentina handed her back her phone at the café. Seeing her again at the showcase was a happy coincidence. 

_Or maybe the Universe._

She scoffed at the memory of her mother’s words as she wrapped the box in brown paper. The last thing she needed to start believing in was the universe. Her recurring dreams were enough. She didn’t need to add destiny and the stars into this. 

“Juliana?” 

The sound of her name caused her to jump. Her hand rested against her chest as she turned to face the source. The pound of her heart was hard against her hand at the sight of Valentina standing in the doorway. An amused smile graced Valentina’s lips and Juliana leaned back against the table in order to keep herself stable. 

“I always seem to scare you.” Valentina noted with a small chuckle. She motioned her chin toward the room. “May I?” 

Juliana snapped out of her daze then waved her hand. “Yes, please, come in.” She responded, quickly. 

“Thank you.” Valentina stepped further inside. Her hands were behind her back as she clutched the magazine carefully. 

Juliana watched her as she entered the room. She could feel the air in the room shift and it felt as if the world was moving in slow motion. It wasn’t long before the older girl was standing in front of her, the same amused smile on her lips. Juliana knew she was staring and that she should probably stop but she couldn’t. 

Valentina freed one hand from behind her back. “It’s nice to see you again.” She stated, brushing her fingers lightly against the other girl’s wrist. 

Juliana smiled despite her need to control it. “You too.” She responded, clearing her throat at the small crack in her tone. She cocked her head to the side, curiously. “What are you doing here?” 

“I, uh-brought you a surprise.” Valentina brought the magazine into view. She held it out to Juliana with a small, nervous hop in her stance. “Your interview.” 

“Seriously?” Juliana stared at the cover with wide eyes. She hesitated for a moment before taking the offered item. Her attention raised to Valentina again. “You didn’t have to bring me this.” 

Valentina smirked, cocking her eyebrow. “Normally, someone would just say thank you.” 

Juliana chuckled, feeling a slight blush tint her cheeks. “Thank you.” 

Valentina held her gaze. Her eyes dancing over Juliana’s features for a moment. She shook her head, pulling herself from her thoughts. “I hope you like it. I read it and I think it turned out pretty good.” She shrugged her shoulder with a grin. “If I do say so myself.” 

“Oh, I’m sure it did.” Juliana responded, amusement lacing her tone. She clutched the magazine to her chest. Her features softening along with her smile. “Thank you again.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Valentina assured her, kindly. Her hand raised to tuck her hair behind her ear. “Are-uh-are you hungry? I was thinking… if you weren’t busy…” Her brow furrowed at her inability to form a full sentence. She breathed out to calm herself. “Would you like to grab some lunch?” 

Juliana flashed her a questioning look. “With you?” She clenched her jaw inwardly kicking herself at the question. Of course, it was with her. Why else would she ask? 

Valentina tilted her head in confused but there was humor laced within her stare. “I mean, that was kind of what I was getting at.” She teased, releasing a small laugh when Juliana narrowed her eyes playfully in response. “Is that a yes?” She leaned in a bit closer, her teeth pressed into her bottom lip as the most delightfully wide smile fought its way through. “Please?” 

Juliana felt the flutter rising through her body and cleared her throat to hold some semblance of control. She licked her lips in an attempt to fight her own smile from breaking through. “Okay.” She agreed, finally making eye contact with the blue eyes sparkling back at her. “I’d love to.” 

“Great!” Valentina exclaimed, ducking her head immediately to hide the embarrassment that followed her excitement. She half rolled her eyes at herself then returned her attention to Juliana. “My driver is out front. If you’re ready, we can-“ 

“Um, yeah.” Juliana furrowed her brow in question. “Can you just give me a second? I have to finish up some stuff here.” She looked at her apologetically. “I’ll be quick.” 

Valentina waved her off. “No, please, take your time.” She reached out, unconsciously taking Juliana’s hand in her own. “I’ll wait for you-“ She paused when her eyes locked with Juliana’s again feeling a sudden flush of heat on the back of her neck. “In-in the car. I’ll wait for you in the car.” Her teeth clenched as she scolded herself for her sudden awkwardness. 

“Okay.” 

Valentina slowly released her hand. Her stare remained locked on Juliana though. There was something about her stare that seemed so familiar. It sent a flutter through her body and she could feel the trail of goosebumps rising on her skin. She wasn’t sure how long she was staring but, from the small smirk on Juliana’s lips and the slow, curious raise of her eyebrow, it had to have been awhile. 

Valentina released a tiny, nervous laugh as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Well…” She bounced on one foot. “I’ll wait for you in the car, Juls.” 

Juliana’s breath caught suddenly. “Wha-what did you just call me?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you not like to be called that? I didn’t-“ 

“No, no.” Juliana interrupted immediately. “I just-“ She paused, biting her lip as the feeling of déjà vu washed over her. She shook off the sensation then brushed her fingers against Valentina’s arm. “I’ll meet you at your car.” A tiny smile emerged on her lips which caused Valentina to mirror the action. 

“See you in a few.” 

When she was one, Juliana turned, pressing her palms into her worktable. Her eyes closed and she released a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. _Juls._ Of all the nicknames Valentina could have used for her, why that one? She scoffed at herself. _It was a coincidence. That’s all._

She shook off her own thoughts and straightened away from the table. There was no way she was going to allow a coincidence to consume her thoughts. Not when she had the opportunity to get to know Valentina better. She licked the sudden dryness from her lips and reached out to pick up the box she had originally planned to send to the other girl. With another smile, she pressed the box to her chest and exited the room…


	5. Valentina II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Valentina's POV. They have such an enjoyable lunch, Valentina asks a question she hadn't planned on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey :) this chapter came to me rather quickly and I haven't been able to stop writing it. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter and I'm already ready for the next one...
> 
> As always.. comments are really, really appreciated :) so please feel free to let me know what you thought...
> 
> You can also drop me a line at redbeautyskimmonsFTW@tumblr.com or follow me on twitter at ClexaFTW (tbh.. I'm not all that entertaining on twitter)
> 
> Thank you so muich for reading!

Valentina sat slouched in the back of the black SUV doing her best to remain patient while waiting for Juliana. The anxious feeling that was building inside of her at the thought of spending a few hours alone with Juliana was starting to become overwhelming. She needed to do something to distract herself while she waited for the other girl to join her. She pulled out her phone to divert her attention and began to scroll through her social media. 

Her nose scrunched in distain as a photo of her ex popped up on her timeline. She thought deleting him then subsequently blocking him when he didn’t get the hint would prevent things like this from happening. It slipped her mind that remaining friends with people who knew him as well would cause him to show up at the most unwanted times. 

**Guille: Hermanita, where are you?**

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth when her brother’s text popped up on the screen. She shifted in the seat, pushing herself into an upright position as she quickly typed back her reply. 

**Valentina: At Rafaela’s school. I came to drop off a magazine to Juliana.**

**Guille: Juliana? The designer I asked you to interview?**

**Valentina: Yes….**

Her brow knitted together as she watched the bubble disappear and reappear. She could only imagine what he was about to say. She was sure the term ‘dream girl’ or ‘soulmate’ would come up several times in his response. She half rolled her eyes and waited somewhat impatiently for him to finally get his message across. 

**Guille: Hmmm… Lunch date with the designer, huh? So, is this it? Is this your dream girl coming to fruition?**

Valentina snorted and shook her head. Her brother was so predictable. 

**Valentina: No. You said it was too cliché to meet my dream girl at a café, remember?**

**Guille: A café? Wait a second! Is Juliana the same girl whose phone you knocked out of her hand because you’re a klutz?**

**Valentina: Listen, I’m not a klutz, okay? And, yes, it’s the same girl.**

**Guille: It’s fate.**

Valentina made a face releasing a scoff as she typed. 

**Valentina: What are you talking about?**

**Guille: Think about it… I ask you to do me a favor, you run into this poor girl almost breaking her phone, and then it’s actually her you interview. Come on, Vale. You can’t tell me you don’t see that this isn’t just a coincidence.**

Valentina could not type her response quick enough. In the middle of her typing, another message from Guille buzzed in. 

**Guille: This is it, little sister. Your dream girl is right in front of you. Make sure you shoot your shot.**

**Valentina: Okay, I’m done talking to you.**

**Guille: LOL! Fineee… go enjoy your lunch with the future Mrs. Carvajal.**

**Valentina: Goodbye, Guille.**

She turned her phone upside down, placing it on her lap. She felt it vibrate against her thigh and decided to just leave his message unread. Her chest rose and fell as she took in a deep, calming breath. She was already nervous enough about having lunch with Juliana, she didn’t need her bother’s comments swimming around in her head the entire time. 

“Let me get the door for you, Miss.” 

Valentina turned her attention toward the door at the sound of her driver’s voice. Her heart began to beat insanely fast and hard as the door creaked open. When Juliana came fully into view, flashing her beautiful smile at Alirio, Valentina felt her heart stop then rapidly start up once again. 

“Thank you.” Juliana replied then turned her attention to Valentina. Her smile brightened. “Hey. Sorry I took so long.” 

Valentina opened her mouth several times to respond but nothing came out. She breathed out, blowing stray stand of hair away from her face in frustration with herself. 

Juliana furrowed her brow as she watched Valentina struggle. She tilted her head curiously and Valentina found herself mesmerized by how adorable the look on her face actually was. 

Valentina shook her head to clear her thoughts then attempted to speak once again. “It, uh, it’s fine.” She waved her hand dismissively. “I honestly would have waited forever if…” She quickly closed her mouth before she allowed her sentence to finish. 

A small amused smile formed on the younger girls lips at the abrupt cut off as she raised an eyebrow in question. Valentina could feel the heat rise from her neck into her face and she immediately looked down to avoid prolonged eye contact. She fumbled putting her phone away then instinctively scooted over to allow Juliana to enter. She watched as the other girl slid into the seat beside her, clutching a box against her chest. 

Valentina eyed her curiously as jutted her chin toward the item. “What’s in the box?” She asked, hoping any memory of her previous words would fade with the shift in conversation. 

Juliana looked down at the item in her hand as the driver closed the door for her. “Uh…” She cleared her throat then turned her attention to Valentina. “It’s a surprise.” 

Valentina placed her hand against her chest. “For me?” 

Juliana smiled shyly and nodded. 

“Do I get to see it now?” Valentina reached for the box, but Juliana moved it away from her, playfully. She raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to take that as a no.” 

Juliana laughed at her comment. “Later.” She promised, the chuckle still lacing her tone. 

That was the moment Valentina swore to make her laugh every chance she could. The sound was beautiful, and she wanted to hear it for the rest of her life. “Okay, fine. Keep your secret.” Valentina teased with a pout which earned her the joy of hearing the other girl laugh again. 

“Where to, Senorita Valentina?” 

Valentina thought for a moment then looked to Juliana for approval. “Do you like sushi? There is this great Japanese restaurant not far from here.” 

Juliana shrugged her shoulder. “I don’t know. I’ve never had it before.” 

Juliana flinched at the surprised squeal Valentina released at the news. She reached for the designer’s hand, squeezing it gently. “Are you serious?” 

Juliana chuckled lightly at the look of disbelief covering Valentina’s face. “Yeah, I’m serious.” 

“Okay then that settles it. That’s where we’re going.” 

Valentina leaned forward just a bit and gave Alirio their requested destination. She leaned back in the seat and turned to Juliana with a bright, excited smile. “You are going to love this place, I promise.” She waved her hand to emphasize her enthusiasm and that’s when she realized what she was doing. 

She was still holding Juliana’s hand. 

They were both focused on their intertwined fingers for a moment before returning their attention to one another. Valentina swallowed back the nonexistent lump in her throat. “Sorry.” She muttered, slowly releasing Juliana’s hand. She ducked her head as she ran her hand through her hair. “I just really like this place.” 

Valentina raised her head to look at Juliana once again. She hoped the sound of her breath catching was only loud in her head. The look on Juliana’s face, the softness in her deep brown eyes made Valentina feel something she couldn’t explain. Juliana licked her lips before her mouth twitched upward at the corner. 

“Val, it’s fine.” 

“It’s embarrassing.” 

Juliana nudged her lightly with her shoulder to get her full attention. When she locked her gaze with Juliana, the younger girl smiled warmly. “You’re cute when you’re excited.” 

Valentina could feel the ridiculous smile spread across her face at Juliana’s words. She cleared her throat to curve the nervous feeling crawling its way up from her stomach. She shifted in her seat, ignoring the fact that the movement put her even closer to Juliana. 

“Well, I get excited about a lot of things, so I hope it doesn’t go from cute to annoying.” She joked, earning her the rights to her new favorite sound again. 

“I don’t think that’s possible.” 

****************************************************************************** 

“Okay, enough.” 

“What?” 

Valentina looked innocently across the table at Juliana. Since the moment they sat down, she had found a way to get Juliana to talk open up about herself. It started with a few questions about her latest design. What her plans were after graduation. Then it slowly shifted to the more personal side. They chatted about her mother. How their relationship had grown more since the left Texas. From what Valentina had gathered, her father was not the best human being on the planet. Her mother remarried and Juliana spoke highly of him. He was supportive and made her mother happy. 

It was official. 

Valentina could listen to Juliana talk for hours. 

It didn’t matter what the subject was. Just the sound of her voice alone was enough to keep Valentina interested in whatever she was saying. She was funny in a teasing sort of way and it made Valentina’s stomach flutter and her skin tingle. 

And she never wanted the feeling to stop. 

Juliana shook her head with a half roll of her eyes. “I have been talking about myself this entire time.” She waved her hand in front of herself causing Valentina to chuckle. “Tell me more about you.” 

Valentina scrunched her nose as she picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. She dipped it in the sauce sitting on the small plate between them. “You’d seriously fall asleep after I explained what I do for eight hours a day.” 

Juliana scoffed. “Doubtful.” She took a bite from her food releasing a small hum of pleasure. She pointed her fork at her place. “This is really good.” 

“I told you.” 

Inwardly, Valentina patted herself on the back. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never tried sushi.” Valentina stated, taking a bite of her food. She raised her hand, placing it in front of her mouth as she continued to speak. “It’s so good.” 

“I still haven’t.” Juliana reminded, pointing at her plate. 

“Oh my God!” Valentina exclaimed, slapping her hand down on the table. “Okay, you have to try this.” She scooped up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks and held it out for Juliana. “Here.” 

Juliana squinted slightly, wrinkling her nose. “I don’t know, Val.” 

Valentina raised an eyebrow. “Do you trust me?” Her heart jumped into her throat for a second at the look she received from Juliana. 

Her deep, gorgeous brown eyes her stare as she responded without hesitation. “Yes.” 

Valentina could feel her gaze studying every inch of Juliana’s face. From the perfect sculpt of her eyebrows to her adorable nose to her lips. She felt her lingering a bit too long in that area and quickly returned her attention to her eyes. 

“Then try it.” She requested with a soft smile. “Please?” 

Juliana flashed her a suspicious look. Valentina smirked as she dangled the offered food toward her. Juliana exhaled, conceding as she leaned closer to meet Valentina’s offering halfway. She took the bite then leaned back in her chair as she chewed. Valentina placed her chopsticks down and watched the change in Juliana’s expression. 

Her eyes narrowed at first as if she was trying to figure out the taste. A second later her brows raised, and she bobbed her head in approval. “You like it.” Valentina stated more than asked. “Was I right?” 

Juliana shook her head then swallowed what was left before speaking again. “You were right.” 

Valentina clapped her hands together in triumph. “Now you have to answer another question.” 

“What?” Juliana scrunched her brow. “I didn’t know there were repercussions for you being right.” 

Valentina shrugged her shoulder. “There usually are.” She joked, pushing her plate to the side. She rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. “So, one more question.” 

Juliana breathed in then mirrored Valentina’s position causing the older girl to laugh lightly. “Last one.” She teased, waving her free hand between them. “Ask your question.” 

“What’s in the box?” 

“You are really impatient, aren’t you?” 

“That’s not an answer.” 

“You wouldn’t rather see it?” 

“I’m pretty sure my reaction will be the same either way.” 

Juliana eyed her curiously. “Why do you say that?” 

Valentina half shrugged. “Because it’s from you.” 

Her cheeks flushed a light pink color and Valentina was positive it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She ducked her head slightly as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Valentina found herself mesmerized by every shy movement she projected. When Juliana finally looked at her again, all Valentina could do was smile. 

“You’re a real charmer, aren’t you?” 

Valentina grinned broadly and wiggled in her eyebrows in response. 

Juliana shook her head and laughed as she looked away briefly. “You really want to know?” She flashed her questioning look and Valentina nodded in response. “Okay.” She breathed out slowly, reaching for her napkin. “Remember that top you liked at my showcase?” 

Valentina knitted her brow together and nodded. “Uh huh…” 

“Well, I-“ She swallowed as she anxiously played with her napkin. “I was going to give it to you… as a thank you.” Her attention shifted to the object she was playing with. “For doing the interview.” 

Valentina breathed in at the confession. Her chest felt tight and she could feel her heart beating hard inside of it. “Juls…” 

“It’s not a big deal.” Juliana shrugged, dismissively. 

“Yes, it is.” Valentina reached out and took her hand without hesitation. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

Juliana bit her lip as she adjusted her hand, intertwining their fingers. “Normally, people just say thank you.” She said, mimicking Valentina from earlier. 

Valentina felt the air shifted between them as they held each other’s stare. Her mind reached with a thousand responses. She knew what the proper one should be. Thank you. It shouldn’t be this hard to say two words. But, staring into Juliana’s beautiful, caring brown eyes, made it difficult. 

She breathed in as the smile found its way onto her face again. “Thank you.” 

Juliana brushed her thumb against the back of her hand. “You’re welcome.” 

“Should I box that up for you, ladies?” 

They’re moment broke at the sound of the waiter joining them. They both muttered a please as he took their plates. Valentina looked down at their joined hands, enjoying the feel of Juliana brushing her thumb back and forth against her skin. She looked up again, noticing Juliana was still looking at her. 

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied the girl before her. She wasn’t sure what caused it. Maybe it was the way Juliana was looking at her or the feel of her gentle caress, but Valentina opened her mouth and was unable to stop what came tumbling out. 

“Do you want to go out with me Saturday night?” Valentina blurted, her eyes widening at her own request. 

Valentina closed her eyes for a second to silently curse herself. That was not a question she had intended on asking. Not now, anyway. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t been thinking about taking Juliana out on a real date from the second she saw her. This was not the way she planned on asking though. It was going to be more of a romantic gesture not tumbling out of her mouth like word vomit. 

“Like, uh… like a date?” Juliana questioned, softly cutting into Valentina’s inward panic. 

She stammered over a few words before releasing a shaky breath. There was no turning back now. She might as well just move forward and see where this accidental request took her. “Um, yes” Her teeth grazed her bottom lip as every possible response continued to map its way through her brain. “Truth is, Juls, I haven’t stop thinking about you since the showcase and I’ve been trying to find the best way to see you again so-“ 

“Yes.” Juliana interrupted, brushing her thumb against the back of Valentina’s hand. “I’d love to.” 

Valentina’s smile titled into an adorable half smile. “Really?” 

Juliana laughed lightly and nodded. “Really.” 

Valentina knew her idiotic expression had returned but she didn’t care. Juliana said yes. The waiter returned, breaking their moment again as he placed the check down on the table. They playfully grappled for the check with Valentina coming out on top. She held the book out of Juliana’s reach and slid her payment into the slot. 

“I could have paid for myself.” Juliana argued, with a lightness in her tone. She made a face at the triumphant smirk on Valentina’s lips as she handed the waiter back the check telling him to keep the change. “I’m paying for something on Saturday.” 

Valentina made a noncommittal noise as she gathered her things. “Okay, keep telling yourself that.” She grinned as she slid her purse over her shoulder. “Ready?” 

Juliana nodded as she slid the strap of her purse over her shoulder as well. They both stood from the table and, when Valentina reached for Juliana’s hand, the other girl didn’t hesitate to accept it. They exchanged smiles and a shy glance as they walked out of the restaurant together…


	6. Juliana II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana makes a decision about her dream girl...
> 
> While having to change her plans with Valentina due to a prior commitment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one :) don't worry... I'm already working on the next chapter and the wait on their first date will be over :)
> 
> As always, please leave a comment if you'd like!
> 
> And if you want to chat or have questions, you can hit me up at:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redbeautyskimmonsftw
> 
> and 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ClexaFTW

_Juliana’s dream had changed._

_The romance and the domestic comfort were completely the same but her view of the woman who was currently hovering over her had changed. Her dream girl’s face was less blurry. It seemed to be clearer from the neck up allowing her to see small features. Her lips were more visible which Juliana took advantage of by running her thumb over the bottom one, smiling when the girl pressed a kiss to the pad._

__

__

_Her gaze glided over the features she could see, blessing Juliana with a view of her smile. She took it all in. Admiring how genuine and beautiful it was._

_And how oddly familiar it felt._

_“Want breakfast?” She asked, interrupting Juliana’s wandering thoughts._

_Juliana cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. “You’re going to cook me breakfast?”_

_The girl scoffed and shook her head. “I don’t know how to cook.” She shrugged. “All I have to do is go downstairs and ask.” She ran her fingers down Juliana’s side. “Is there anything you want?”_

_Juliana flashed her a teasing look. “Yeah, for you to learn how to cook.” She chuckled when the girl ducked her head into her shoulder and laughed. “I’m not going to be the only one cooking in this relationship.”_

_The girl raised her attention to Juliana again. Juliana watched the slight smile tug at the corner of her love’s lips. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the movement and a flashed of something familiar coursed through her body causing tingles in her skin. She shook off the feeling when she felt the girl’s nose brush against her own._

_“I’ll take a class.” She whispered then kissed Juliana fully on the lips…._

__

__

Juliana huffed a small laugh to herself at the memory of her dream girl’s final words. She shook her head as she returned her focus to the project she was working on before her mind began to wander. Her pencil glided along the paper. She thoughtlessly created shapes and angles. Her head tilted to the side, concentrating on the dark shading along the outer layer. 

___Her brow furrowed when the song playing from her phone abruptly stopped. She reached to inspect the issue when the screen brightened and lit up with a name that returned the smile to her face once again._ _ _

___Valentina._ _ _

___As she went to answer, a pang of guilt shot through her chest. Tonight was their first date and here she was daydreaming about a girl who may or may not be real. How could she honestly be thinking about anyone else when someone like Valentina actually existed? When her phone vibrated in her hand, she shook herself from her own inner turmoil and slid her thumb across the screen._ _ _

___“Hey.” She greeted, moving the sketch pad from her lap._ _ _

_“Hey. How’s your Saturday going?”_

__“Better now.” The words tumbled from her lips before she could even think to stop them. Juliana felt her cheeks flush immediately and she pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose. She was thankful for this not being a face time call. “H-How about you?”_ _

_“Same.”_ Valentina agreed with a small laugh. There was a slight pause before she spoke again. _“I’m looking forward to tonight.”_

__Juliana placed her hand over her mouth to control the excited squeal forcing its way from her throat. She cleared her throat trying to regain her composure. “Me too.” A light knock on her bedroom door caught her attention. She furrowed her brow. “One second, Val.” She lowered the phone away from her ear. “Come in.”_ _

__Her mother entered, carrying a laundry basket. She showed her daughter the item then placed her finger over her lips in a silent promise not to interrupt her call. She disappeared into the bathroom as Juliana huffed and half rolled her eyes._ _

__She brought the phone back to her ear. “Sorry about that.”_ _

_“Is everything okay?”_

__“Yeah, no, my mom needed to do something.” She waved her hand dismissively out of instinct. She glanced toward the bathroom to make sure her mother was still busy. She bit the corner of her lip shyly. “So, did you have anything in mind for tonight?”_ _

_“I do.”_

__A curious expression crossed Juliana’s face as she chewed lightly on the corner of her lip. “Are you going to tell me?”_ _

Valentina blew out a breath. _“Absolutely not.”_

__Juliana’s jaw slacked feigning insult. “Seriously?”_ _

_“Seriously.”_ Valentina laughed. _“Don’t you want tonight to be a surprise?”_

__Juliana cocked an eyebrow. “Does everything have to be a surprise with you?” She teased._ _

_“Says the woman who surprised me with one of her beautiful creations.”_

__The blush filled her cheeks quickly. She was even happier now that Valentina couldn’t see her. She was pretty sure she was smiling like some kind of crazy person. Her thoughts were confirmed when her mother emerged from the bathroom looking at her curiously. Juliana stared back at her, frantically waving her hand for her mother to leave. The woman raised one hand in defense and started for the door._ _

__“Well, I’m excited for whatever you have planned for tonight.” Juliana stated, unaware that her mother had stopped before reaching the door._ _

__Lupe turned on her heels and turned her attention to her daughter. “Tonight?” She whispered but loud enough to pull Juliana’s attention to her. She began shaking her head and mouthing something Juliana could not understand._ _

__Juliana narrowed her eyes, attempting to read her mother’s reaction. She watched as she continued to mutter something inaudible and wave her hands to emphasize whatever point she was trying to make. “Um, Val, can I call you back in a minute? My mother is having some sort of episode.”_ _

_“What? Is she okay?”_

__Juliana chuckled at the concern in her voice. “Yeah, she’s fine but she’s just-“ She paused when her mother placed her hand on her hip shooting her a look. “I’ll call you back.”_ _

_“Okay, I’ll talk to you soon.”_

__“Okay. Bye.” She slid her thumb across the red block on her phone then placed the device upside down on the mattress. Her brows raised as she flashed her mother a questioning look. “What?”_ _

__Lupita held the basket against her hip. “You can’t go out tonight.”_ _

__Juliana’s face scrunched at the order. She was an adult and pretty sure she could do whatever she wanted. “Why-“_ _

__“Panchito’s award banquet is tonight.” She reminded, placing the basket down on the edge of the bed. A solemn look filled her mother’s features. “You promised you would be there.”_ _

__Juliana’s jaw slowly slacked as the realization hit her. It was a big deal for her stepfather, Panchito. She had promised weeks ago that she would be there to support him. Her body slumped back against the headboard. All the joy of getting to go on her first date with Valentina drained from her body._ _

__“I completely forgot.” She breathed out, running her hand over her face. She released a loud groan and muttered incoherently curse to herself._ _

__Lupita frowned at her sudden mood change. She inched closer, lowering herself down on the edge of the mattress. “Who were you supposed to go out with?”_ _

__“Valentina.” She muttered through her hands._ _

__Lupita tilted her head. “Is that the girl that interviewed you?” She asked, curiously._ _

__Juliana lowered her hands away from her face. Her jaw shifted as she slipped her bottom lip between her teeth. She could already sense her mother’s reaction before she nodded her head to confirm. The older woman’s face instantly brightened, and she slapped her hand up and down on Juliana’s knee._ _

__Juliana made a face at the sudden consistent contact. “Ow, mom, stop!” She ordered, pushing her hand way._ _

__“Ask her to come!” Lupita blurted out as she reached out to slap her hand against her knee again, but Juliana quickly blocked it. Her mother narrowed her eyes playfully with a smirk. “Invite her.”_ _

__Juliana furrowed her brow and scoffed. “I am not subjecting Valentina to you and Panchito on our first date.” She shook her head. “No.”_ _

__“Juli.” Lupita cooed, reaching out to gently tap her leg. She laughed when Juliana jerked in defense. A sincere expression crossed the older woman’s face. “I promise we won’t overwhelm your dream girl.”_ _

__Juliana glared at her. “See? No.”_ _

__Lupita sucked her teeth. “Juli.” She pleaded with a faux pout._ _

__Juliana stared at her for a moment then rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She exhaled, reaching for her phone. Her eyebrow cocked as she motioned her head to the side. “Bye, mom.”_ _

__Lupita chuckled and stood from the bed. “I’m looking very forward to meeting her.” She laughed when Juliana rolled her eyes again as she waved her hand to shoo her mother from the room. Lupita raised her hand defensively. “Okay, okay. I’m going.”_ _

Juliana watched as she exited, closing the door behind her. Her attention moved to her phone as she contemplated what exactly she was going to say. _Hey, I know it’s our first date but… would you like to meet my parents?_ She groaned, dropping her head against her knees for a brief moment. She raised her head, inhaling deeply as she pressed the screen on her phone. 

_“Hey! Everything okay?”_

__Juliana stuttered for a moment, surprised by how quickly Valentina picked up. “Uh, yeah, everything-“ She paused, instantly pulling her knees to her chest. “Actually, no.”_ _

_“What’s wrong?”_

__“My stepfather has this thing tonight. They’re honoring him for his work and-“_ _

_“You have to cancel?”_ Valentina interrupted; the disappointment heavy in her tone. 

__Juliana felt her heart sink into her stomach at the sound. “Sort of. Unless-“ She brought her free hand to her mouth. “You want to come with me.” She chewed anxiously on the corner of her finger as she waited for Valentina to respond._ _

_“I’d love to.”_

__Juliana released a short laugh and a smile spread slowly across her lips. “Really?”_ _

_“Yes.”_ Valentina chuckled. _“Did you seriously think I was going to say no?”_

__“Well yeah, because you’re about to meet my parents and we haven’t even had our first k-“ Her mouth shut for a moment stopping herself from completing her sentence. “Date.” She corrected, quickly. “Our first date.” She rolled her eyes at herself then placed her hand over her face._ _

Valentina hummed. _“As long as I’m with you, nothing else matters.”_

__“Wow. Very smooth.” Juliana teased causing Valentina to laugh whole heartedly. The sound, and the comment, both skin tingle and her stomach flutter. She cleared her throat to calm the feeling floating through her body. “You can meet me there if you want. I’ll text you the address and the time.”_ _

_“Sounds great.”_

__“Oh, it’s semi-formal.” She mentioned as she made her way off of her bed. She slid her hand into the front pocket of her sweatpants. “I’m just going to wear something I designed.”_ _

_“Oh really?”_

__“Mhmm.”_ _

_“Then so will I.”_ Valentina proclaimed, referring to the gift she was given by Juliana. There was a short pause before she breathed out and spoke again. _“I can’t wait to see you.”_

__Juliana felt the blush rise up her neck and feel her cheeks. There was no stopping the ridiculous smile breaking across her face. “I can’t wait to see you.” She confessed, unconsciously shifting from side to side. “I’ll text you with the details in a little bit.”_ _

_“Okay. See you soon.”_

__“See you soon.”_ _

_“Bye.”_

__“Bye.”_ _

__Juliana held her phone against her chest. She quickly checked to make sure she had hung up. The thought of Valentina hearing the rapid beat of her heart through the phone was embarrassing enough. She didn’t need the action to actually take place._ _

__Her door flew open, banging against the wall. Juliana jumped turning quickly to see her mother standing in her doorway. Her brow was raised and a wildly, curious expression covered her face. “Well? Did she say yes?”_ _

__Juliana rested her hand on her heart, now beating rapidly for an entirely different reason. “Jesus, mom.”_ _

__Lupita took a step further inside. “Tell me.” She reached out, resting her hands on Juliana’s shoulder. “Is she coming?”_ _

__Juliana released an exasperated sigh as she tilted her head back. “Yes, she’s coming.” She straightened up quickly when she heard her mother squeal. “Mom, please don’t embarrass me.”_ _

__“I won’t, mija. I promise.” Lupita pressed her hands together resting them against her lips. “Do you think it’s her?”__

__Juliana furrowed her brow confused by the question. “Do I think what’s her?”_ _

__“The girl in your dreams.” Lupita clarified. “Valentina. Do you think it’s her?”_ _

__Juliana opened her mouth, taking in a breath as she did so. Even if Valentina wasn’t the mysterious girl in her insanely frustrating dreams, it didn’t matter. She liked Valentina. Valentina was real. She was sweet. And she was incredibly beautiful inside and out._ _

__Nothing else and no one else mattered._ _

__“I don’t know but, Valentina is real-” She shrugged her shoulder. A small grin graced her lips. “And that's all that matters to me.”_ _


	7. Date Night I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of their date night from Valentina's POV... 
> 
> and a little bit of conflict getting laid out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and questions always welcome :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at redbeautyskimmonsftw...
> 
> Also, after the first date is over, the dream situations will be coming into play... Just a little relief for those who are wondering "WTF is going to happen!?" lol

Valentina stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror for what seemed like an eternity. Her body shifted from side to side as she checked her appearance for the fourth time that night. She wanted to be sure she choice the right bottoms to compliment the beautiful top Juliana had gifted her. There was no way she was going to insult her creation on their first official date. 

That would just be beyond rude. 

She fully faced the mirror again. Her hands drifted down the front of her top and a small crooked smirk pulled at the corner of her lips. Her outfit was perfect for tonight. The top was beautiful. It was soft but shined brightly under the lights of the room. 

Just like it’s designer. 

Just like Juliana. 

Her heart fluttered in her chest at the mere thought of the other woman. It was amazing how someone could take over her mind so easily after just two small outings together. But she had. Juliana was all she could think about until she closed her eyes to sleep. Which sucked because that’s when she wished she could see her the most. 

Instead, her recurring dream overtook her mind, pushing Juliana to the side until she awoke and was able to focus on her again. Valentina frowned at the thought then sighed, remembering when her dream was the most vivid thing about her day and how forward she looked to remembering every detail. 

Now, all the dream did was pull her away from who she really wanted to think about. The person she wanted to see every night when she closed her eyes. 

Juliana. 

A slow, small smile began to fill her lips and her thoughts began to drift. She could see Juliana’s face and her own smile brightly shining back at her. Then, suddenly, her thoughts shifted and wobbled into something completely different. Valentina found herself unable to stop herself as she floated off to memory she could not seem to shake no matter how hard she tried. 

_“You look beautiful.”_

_Valentina closed her eyes at the feel of the soft kiss pressed against her bare shoulder. “You’re just saying that because you have to.” She turned in their arms, enjoying the view of perfect teeth and full lips smiling back at her._

_“You act like you pay me to compliment you.” She teased, wrapping her arms around Valentina’s waist._

_“In a way, I kind of do.” Valentina noted with a playful expression as her long arms slipped slowly around the other girl’s neck._

_“Oh yeah? How so?”_

_Valentina leaned in a bit closer, brushing her nose lightly against her dream lovers. “Like this.” She whispered as she pressed a firm kiss to the other girl’s waiting lips._

Valentina snapped from her thoughts quickly. She shook her head, pushing the memories of her dream to the back of her mind. It was at that moment, her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked down at the screen and smiled. Her thumb slid across the screen as she shifted her hair over her shoulder and brought the phone to her ear. 

“Why hello.” She greeted, playfully. 

Juliana giggled lightly on the other end of the line. _“Hey.”_ Juliana greeted. _“Have you left yet?”_

“Alirio should be here in a minute then I’ll be on my way.” She grabbed her bag from the bed and hurried toward her bedroom door. 

_“And you have the address, right?”_

Valentina couldn’t stop the feeling coursing through her body at Juliana’s tone. The soft question in her voice as if Valentina wasn’t going to go through any means necessary to not get lost. “Yes.” She promised, amused at the small relieved breath Juliana probably hadn’t even realized she released. “I’ve actually been to that convention hotel before.” She descended the small expanse of steps in her home, checking her purse for her keys. “They have an amazing restaurant next to the grand hall.” She paused at the end of bottom of the steps, her eyes widening with excitement for a second. “We should go.” 

_“Already planning date number two, are we?”_

Valentina snorted amused at her tone. “If you only knew.” She joked. Her attention was drawn to the front door at the sound of a familiar light knock. “Oh, hey, Alirio is here.” 

_“Okay! I’ll see you soon.”_

“See you soon.” 

_“Oh, and Val?”_

Valentina furrowed her brow at the sudden change in her voice. “Yeah?” She questioned, cautiously. 

_“Sorry for my mom and stepfather in advance.”_

Valentina blew out a breath and shook her head. “Juls, I can’t wait to meet them. I’m sure they’re wonderful.” 

_“Aww, you are so sweet.”_ Juliana cooed. _“I almost feel sorry for you.”_

Valentina laughed, wholeheartedly. “I’ll see you soon.” 

She could almost hear the smile in Juliana’s tone as she said goodbye then ended the call…. 

******************************************** 

“Should I wait here for you, Miss?” 

Valentina stepped out of the SUV and accepted Alirio’s offered hand. “No, Alirio, I don’t want to make you wait like that.” She turned his hand over, slipping in some money she had pulled from her purse a moment ago. “Here. Go get some dinner and relax.” 

The older gentleman shook his head, attempting to return the offered money. “No, Señorita. You don’t-“ 

“Alirio, please.” Valentina requested, kindly. She patted his hand. “You know my father would kill me if I made you sit out here and wait for me.” 

The man chuckled deeply. “You’re right, Miss.” He nodded his head several times. “Bueno. You’ll let me know when you are ready to go?” 

“I will. Thank you, Alirio.” 

Valentina smiled as he excused himself then returned to the driver’s side of the SUV. She watched for a moment until he drove off then turned her attention to the large building. She took in a deep breath, feeling the nervous energy slowly start to fill her body. With every step toward the door, the tingle in her skin intensified. Her stomach twisted and fluttered. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this way about a first date. As a matter of fact, there wasn’t the slightest memory of every feeling like this about anyone ever. Her last relationship was a mess. It was inconsistent and toxic. The only positive outcome from it was Valentina realizing she deserved so much better than what he gave her. 

And her dreams confirmed that. 

“Let me get the door for you, Miss.” 

Her musings halted at the sound of the doorman’s voice. She offered a short nod as a thank you and he pulled the door open for her. He politely suggested she enjoy her night as he tipped his hat and allowed the door to close behind her. Valentina stepped further into the lobby looking up at the décor in the brightly lit space. She admired the paintings and modern furniture adoring the area. 

She made her way through the crowd of guests, pulling her phone out as she did. Her purse was clasped under her arm as she text Juliana to announce her arrival. She was so engrossed in her message that she didn’t notice the familiar pair of eyes staring at her. They watched as she made her way through the crowd before finally deciding to announce their presence. 

“Valentina?” 

The sound of her name brought her to a stand still and she could feel her heart drop into her stomach. The once light excited feeling that was running through her body turned hot and raised the hairs on the back of her neck. She turned around slowly taking in a deep breath as the person slowly approached her. There was a half-smile on their lips and their brow was knitted together generating a curious expression. 

“Lucho.” She breathed. She was already irritated and all he had said was her name. 

He stepped closer, sliding his own phone into his back pocket. He raised his hand and blew out a breath, moving his hand up and down. “Wow, you look beautiful.” 

Valentina crossed her arms against her chest, flashing a tight-lipped smile in response. He took a step closer, positioning himself directing in front of her. She instinctively stepped back not wanting to be any closer to him then necessary. A disgusted look crossed her face at the sight of him eyeing her up and down. Just the memory of ever allowing him to touch her made her skin crawl. 

“It’s so good to see you.” 

Valentina exhaled heavily. “Wish I could say the same.” 

He rolled his eyes with a scoff. “Jesus, can’t we just have a civil conversation? It’s been eight months, Vale.” 

She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the use of her family’s nickname for her. “Could you not call me that?” 

Lucho released an exasperated sigh then ran his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak once again but another voice from behind them drowned out his words. 

“Valentina?” 

“Great.” Valentina muttered, rolling her eyes until they closed. Her jaw flexed and she shook her head in disbelief. Another forced smile formed on her lips as her eyes shifted downward, watching her feet shuffle against the tile. “Hey, Nayeli.” 

Her tone was less than enthusiastic, and she ignored the exasperated look Lucho flashed her after half rolling his eyes. He was the least important person to her on this night or any night, actually. Her skin crawled as her former friend linked her arm through her exes before kissing his cheek and snuggling closer to him. 

“Hey!” Nayeli greeted, tightening her grip on his bicep. “What a coincidence running into you here.” 

Valentina raised her shoulders, slapping her hands against her side. “Just my luck, I guess.” 

“Lucho and I are having dinner with my parents.” Nayeli stated, unprompted. She grinned up at him then rested her head on his shoulder. 

Valentina noticed Lucho shift uncomfortably in her peripheral vision. She forced yet another smile. This time she felt like her face would crack under the weight of it. “Isn’t that fun?” 

She hoped the sarcasm dripping in her tone would cause the conversation to end. When Lucho opened his mouth to speak, Valentina prayed it would be him finding a way to separate himself from this awkward situation, but Nayeli spoke instead. 

The girl straightened away from Lucho, tilting her head to the left curiously. “So, what are you doing here?” 

Valentina could feel the response bubble in her throat. Every part of her wanted to fight it. It was no one’s business what she was doing there, especially the two standing in front of her. But, part of her, a very big part of her, wanted them to know she’s had moved on. And that tonight was the beginning of what could possibly be the best relationship of her life. 

“Not that it’s any of your business but I have a date.” Valentina responded. It was that moment, her phone vibrated in her hand. A message from Juliana flashed across the screen and her genuine smile returned at the sight of it. She typed back quickly then returned her attention to the unwanted conversation. “Which, I’m running late for so-“ 

“A date with who?” Lucho interjected, forcefully. His tone drew both of their attention causing him to clear his throat and looked down at his feet. 

Valentina pressed her lips together to avoid laughing at the look Nayeli was shooting him. “You two enjoy your evening.” 

Without another word, Valentina turned on her heels and walked away. She could hear the familiar sound of bickering behind her. She quickened her pace scoffing a small laugh as she rounded the corner toward the hall where Juliana was waiting… 

******************************************* 

Valentina steps halted when she caught sight of Juliana standing in front of the large doors looking down at her phone. She could have sworn her heart stopped at the view of Juliana wearing a long black dress. Her pulled back in a low hanging ponytail which laid beautifully against her bare back. 

Juliana raised her head turning in Valentina’s direction. When their eyes met, a slow smile formed on Juliana’s lips and Valentina felt the rhythm of her heart start again. It felt like a magnet was pulling her forward. Her feet moving on their own accord as Juliana walked toward her, meeting her halfway. 

“Hey.” Juliana greeted. Her brow furrowed flashing Valentina a curious look. “What’s wrong?” 

Valentina snapped from her daze at her question. “No-nothing.” She chuckled, shaking her head. She waved her hand up and down. “You look beautiful.” 

Juliana’s smile widened. “Thank you.” She reached out and took Valentina’s hand, pulling her into a hug, lightly rubbing her back. “You look amazing.” She took a step back to admire her date. “You really chose the right compliment for that top.” 

Valentina could feel the blush rising up her neck into her cheeks. She cleared her throat trying to put the flutter in her body to rest. “I had to make sure I didn’t insult the designer.” She noted, playfully. 

Juliana ducked her head slightly as a small blush tinted her cheeks as well. She raised her head, meeting Valentina’s eyes once again. “Are you ready?” 

Valentina took in a breath and nodded. Juliana intertwined their fingers, brushing her thumb gently against her skin. She tugged lightly placing Valentina at her side as they walked toward the doors together. 

Juliana glanced at her from the corner of her eye. “They’re about to do the awards so you won’t have to talk to my mother for long.” She explained, amusement lacing her tone. Her shoulder raised in a small shrug. “After that, I can’t save you.” 

Valentina laughed, resting her free hand on Juliana’s bicep. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine.” 

Juliana made a tsk sound. “So sweet.” She reached out with her free hand and opened one of the large doors. She flashed a teasing half smile. “I really do feel bad for you.” 

Valentina rolled her eyes remembering their previous conversation then chuckled lightly. Juliana released her for just a moment, ushering her to go in first. Valentina smiled politely, thanking her as she stepped passed and entered the hall with Juliana closely behind. 

Once they were inside, Juliana took her hand again. The darker haired girl took the lead, guiding her through the crowd. Valentina stopped paying attention to the people around her and focused solely on the woman leading her through the sea of people. The dress did nothing but compliment every inch of Juliana’s form. Valentina was very appreciative for the view as well as the company. 

“Juli!” 

Juliana closed her eyes, muttering a curse at the sound of her mother’s voice. She looked over her shoulder at Valentina. “I was hoping we would make it to the table before-“ 

“You must be Valentina.” Lupita gushed, pushing through two people to join her daughter. 

Valentina chuckled as she watched Juliana place her hand over her face and mumble to herself. Her attention shifted to the older woman coming toward her with her arms extended. “It’s very nice to me-“ Her sentence was cut short by the strength of the hug she was pulled into. “Meet you.” She finished, her tone coming in the form of a groan. 

“Mom, come on!” Juliana scolded, taking hold of her mother’s arm to separate them. "Let her breathe." 

Lupita stepped back, raising her hands in mock defense. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She shrugged her shoulders, smiling at Valentina. “I’m just very happy to meet you.” She squinted slightly as she cupped Valentina’s chin. “You are beautiful.” 

“Oh my God.” Juliana groaned, placing her hands over her face. 

Valentina laughed, lightly. She brushed her fingertips down Juliana’s arm, encouraging her to move her hands away from her face. When Juliana looked at her again, she tossed her a wink then returned her attention to her mother. 

“Thank you-“ Valentina paused, unsure of what to call her. 

“Lupe. Please. Call me Lupe.” She offered, taking Valentina’s hand. She patted it lightly before tugging her forward. “Come. I’ll show you to our table.” 

“Okay.” Valentina agreed, allowing herself to be guided by the older woman. 

She glanced back at Juliana who flashed her an apologetic look and mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’. Valentina scrunched her nose and shook her head, dismissively. She reached back with her free hand, wiggling her fingers for Juliana to accept her offered hand. Juliana lightly bit down on her bottom lip and took her hand. Valentina squeezed it gently, offering silent comfort as they made their way toward their table together….


	8. Date Night II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of their first date.... awwww is all I have to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the fluff isn't on overload :)
> 
> Comments etc always appreciated. You can reach me on Tumblr or whatever you'd like :)

“You really do know your way around this place.” 

Juliana turned to look at Valentina. A small smile formed on the other girl’s lips and Juliana felt herself melt at the sight. Her arm was looped through Valentina’s as they strolled through the topiary garden admiring the view around her. 

They had found a chance to escape her parents when Panchito’s boss requested for them to join him for a drink. Valentina took the opportunity to inform Juliana that she had an idea and quickly took her hand to lead her out of the banquet hall. The couple strolled through the garden, enjoying some time alone together. 

Valentina chatted vehemently about their surroundings. She explained some of the history behind designs. Her beautiful blue eyes would light up and her hands would wave animatedly around while she spoke. Juliana would watch her with a soft smile. It was during those moments when she decided she could listen to the other girl talk forever. 

“I spent a lot of time here.” Valentina explained, breaking into her thoughts. She mindlessly played with the ring on her thumb as they made their way back toward the hall. “My father used to hold a lot of company parties here.” 

Juliana nudged her lightly as she snuggled closer. “That must have been fun.” 

Valentina huffed, rolling her eyes. “Room full of over pretentious businessmen and women. Always a thrill.” 

Juliana laughed, leaning her cheek into Valentina’s shoulder. She breathed in, unconsciously taking in the scent of her date. The smell of light perfume and vanilla shampoo filled her senses. Valentina glanced at her, holding their eye contact for a moment. Her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth and Juliana found herself following the movement. 

“We’re back.” Valentina sighed, motioning her head to the glass doors. 

Juliana turned slightly to survey the outdoor patio. There was a brightly lit full-service bar and intimate little places to sit spread throughout the space. Some of the after party had drifted into the area taking up spots by the bar or dancing in various places. 

“I don’t want to go back in there.” Juliana pouted, earning a small chuckle from Valentina in return. She took the other girl’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “My mother monopolizes too much of your time and this is supposed to be our date.” 

A wide smile broke across Valentina’s face at the same time a heavy laugh escaped her throat. She twisted their hands to bring Juliana closer. “We can stay out here if you like.” She offered, softly with a small shrug. “For as long as you want.” 

Juliana pressed her lips together before her thoughts tumbled from her mouth. Her heart was screaming forever. She wanted to stay out here or anywhere with Valentina forever. She didn’t know why. They hadn’t known each other long but she felt it. 

Once again, her mother’s words echoed in her ears. This is the universe putting them together. Valentina was the girl in her dreams. She had to be. Juliana internally rolled her eyes. There was no way her dream girl could be Valentina. The universe was not that kind. 

“Juls?” 

The sound of her name in the form of a question broke her from her reverie. Her eyes focused on Valentina and the adorably amused expression on her face. “I’m sorry. Did you say something?” 

Valentina smirked. “I said about fifteen things.” She teased, touching Juliana’s arm with her free hand when she noticed her blush. “I’m kidding.” She squeezed her hand gently then motioned her chin passed her. “Why don’t you go take a seat over there? I’ll get us something to drink.” 

Juliana nodded, reluctantly releasing her hand. She watched as Valentina hesitated for a moment, almost as if she was contemplating something. She took a step forward and Juliana could feel her heart start to beat harder in her chest. Almost as if it was trying to escape and fill the small amount of space between them. 

Valentina held her gaze with the most adoring look Juliana had ever seen. She breathed in at the sight of it. Juliana was pretty sure the look on her face matched Valentina’s. When the other girl leaned in a bit, she instinctively closed her eyes. Her breath caught at the feel of soft lips pressed against her cheek. The feeling only lasted a second and she found herself disappointed when Valentina moved away. 

“I’ll meet you over there in a minute.” Valentina promised, her voice slightly above a whisper. 

Juliana opened her mouth, unable to form any type of verbal response. She half nodded, unable to stop the smile that pulled onto her lips when Valentina touched her chin before turning and walking away… 

************************************************************************* 

Juliana waited patiently for her date to return. She rested back against the soft cushions of the outdoor love seat and crossed one leg over the other. It really was the perfect night. The wind was blowing lightly causing the trees and topiaries to sway lightly. The light sound of music drifted across through the air and Juliana found herself bouncing her foot to the beat of it. 

“Here you go.” 

Her eyes raised up at the sound of Valentina’s voice. She held out a water bottle, wiggling it in front of Juliana with a wide smile on her perfect lips. Juliana returned her smile then accepted the offered bottle. She scooted over to her right, patting the seat next to her. Valentina released a tickled huff then sat down beside her. 

“So…” Valentina started, sitting sideways so she was facing Juliana. Her elbow rested on the back of the couch as she propped up her head with her hand. Her attention remained on Juliana as the girl shifted beside her, mimicking her position. “Was your mother always this supportive?” 

Juliana smiled at the question, releasing a little huff of a laugh. “No, not always.” She leaned forward, placing the bottle down on the small table in front of them. 

Valentina flashed her a curious look. “What changed her mind?” 

Juliana breathed in at the question then returned to her previous position. “Panchito.” She looked at Valentina, noticing the girl was fully focused on her. The way she was looking at her, like she was the only thing that mattered, made her skin tingle. “He helped my mother understand that love is love. My mom was very traditional.” She released a small laugh. “I mean, she still is in some ways but-“ She shrugged her shoulder. 

Valentina offered a soft smile of understanding. “I bet she couldn’t compete with my sister.” She noted, a small layer of sadness lacing her tone. “She would surely flip out if she knew I was even interested in dating anyone outside of my ex.” 

It was Juliana’s turn to be curious. She tilted her head, slightly. “Were they really that great?” 

“Lucho?” Valentina scoffed; a disgusted look crossed her features. “No, he sucked.” Her smile returned when Juliana laughed in response. She sighed. “I don’t even know what I saw in him in the first place.” 

“Well, it’s over now.” Juliana cocked an eyebrow, flashing a mock suspicious look. “It is over, right?” 

Valentina narrowed her eyes, teasingly. “Not yet. I was waiting to see how this pans out.” 

Juliana reached out and nudged her shoulder softly. “Very funny.” She laughed, rolling her eyes. 

Her laughter slowed when she noticed Valentina watching her. Her blue eyes danced over Juliana’s face, focusing on her lips for a just a moment before returning to meet her eyes. 

“What?” Juliana asked, furrowing her brow inquisitively. 

Valentina flexed her jaw, pressing her lips together. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, and she laughed lightly as if she was embarrassed by her own thoughts. Her gaze shifted downward as she watched her free hand tug on her pants. Juliana watched her with an amused stare. She dipped her chin slightly trying to pull Valentina’s attention back to her. 

Valentina raised her eyes, meeting Juliana’s stare. A half smirk appeared on her lips as she released a small sigh. “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” 

Juliana breathed in at the confession. She was positive she had the most ridiculous smile on her face. She shifted in her seat then cleared her throat. “Yes. Once, actually.” 

“Only once?” Valentina gasped, sarcastically then placed her hand on her chest. 

Juliana couldn’t stop the laugh that tumbled from her lips. “You’re ridiculous.” She stated, reaching out to grab Valentina’s hand from her chest. 

Valentina wrapped her hand around her wrist before shifting her grasp to hold her hand. She looked deeply into the deep brown eyes locked with her own. “And you’re beautiful.” 

Juliana ducked her head shyly. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and raised her attention to Valentina. The other girl was still looking at her. She had shifted her hand to cover her mouth, but the blush and nervous smile was still visible through the coverage. Her lips parted slightly as she attempted to respond. There was a sudden change in the music and her brown eyes widened at the sound. 

“Oh, I love this song.” Juliana exclaimed, lightly slapping her hand against Valentina’s knee. She flashed her a hopeful look. “Dance with me?” 

Valentina looked surprised by the request. “What?” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh, God, no. I can’t dance.” 

Juliana scoffed, waving her hand dismissively. “You don’t have to know how to dance, Val.” She shrugged her shoulder. “You just dance.” 

Valentina imitated her gesture. “Easy for you to say. You probably do it beautifully.” 

“Ay, Val.” Juliana scolded, playfully. She rose from her seat then extended her hand to Valentina. “Come on. Up.” She wiggled her fingers to coax the other girl from her seat. “Please?” She pouted then laughed when Valentina growled and rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, fine.” She took Juliana’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. They stepped around the table; hands clasped together. She tugged lightly to get Juliana’s attention. The girl turned to her and she flashed a shy smile. “Can we stay here?” She tilted her head to the side, biting lightly into her bottom lip. “It’ll be less embarrassing.” 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed.” Juliana promised, taking her other hand as well. “But, okay. We can stay here.” She swung their hands from side to side then stepped closer. “You want me to lead?” 

Valentina shook her head. “That would probably be best.” She responded, a light laugh lacing her tone. 

“O-okay, um.” Juliana swallowed back the nervous lump in her throat. “So, put your hand here.” She took Valentina’s left hand and placed it on her shoulder. “And, uh, I’ll put mine here.” 

She hesitated for a moment, glancing at Valentina. The girl was watching her movement. Her throat bobbed when Juliana rested her hand on her waist. When Valentina brought her attention back to her, she hoped her face didn’t register the zing that shot through her body. It almost caused her to melt to the ground beneath them. 

Her head shook from side to side, cascading her hair in front of her face. She hoped her cheeks weren’t as red as they felt. “And then we put our other hands here.” She continued, her voice cracking a tiny bit under the barrage of energy coursing through her body. 

“Mmhmm.” Valentina muttered as she allowed Juliana to raise their clasped hands. 

Juliana felt the weight of Valentina’s stare as it locked with hers. She opened and closed her mouth several times attempting to say something. Anything. Instead, she slowly pulled Valentina closer. The amount of space between them was invisible. All she could do was rest her cheek against the other girls. 

“Now, we just short of-“ Juliana whispered, swallowing anxiously. “Dance.” 

She could feel the swipe of Valentina’s cheek against hers as the other girl nodded in agreement. The moved slowly, swaying to the soft sound of the music floating in from the patio. Juliana closed her eyes, inhaling to calm her flutters. Valentina’s scent wasn’t helping. It was overwhelming and all Juliana wanted to do was hold her closer. 

“Juls?” 

Her name came out like a question. A shaky question. 

Juliana smiled, warmly. She leaned back a tiny bit to look at Valentina. She hummed in response, cocking her eyebrow curiously. 

Valentina licked her lips. Her eyes followed Juliana’s gaze as it drifted down to the action. Her lip twitched with a smirk when Juliana quickly met her eyes once again. “Juls-“ She paused, her jaw twitched anxiously, and she cleared her throat. “Would it-I mean-Can I-“ 

“Yes.” Juliana interrupted, continuing to sway from side to side with her date. 

Valentina narrowed her eyes in question. “You don’t even know what I was going to ask you.” 

Juliana raised her shoulder in a small shrug. “Whatever it is, the answer is yes.” 

The anxiousness seemed to melt from Valentina’s features at her words. A larger smile broke out on her lips and she stopped their swaying. Her grip shifted and she rested her hands on either side of her face. Juliana felt the increase in her breathing. Her chest rose and fell rapidly the closer Valentina came. 

The brush of Valentina’s lips against her own was soft at first. Her eyes closed slowly, and her own grip shifted with both hands resting on the other girl’s waist. Juliana held her close pressing their bodies together as their lips continued to move against one another’s. There was no doubt in her mind. 

Valentina was all she needed. 

“Juliana, I was look-Oh!” 

The girls broke apart quickly at the sound of Lupe’s voice. Juliana ducked her head, brushing her fingers against her lips. Valentina stood beside her with a sheepish expression. She attempted to look anywhere but at the other girl’s mother. Which almost mirrored the fact that Lupe was looking up at the sky instead of at them. 

“Panchito and I were about to head home.” Her gaze remained upward as she fidgeted with her fingers. “Do-uh-“ Her attention returned to Juliana who caught her mother’s awkward smile. “Will you be going home with Valentina?” Lupe squeezed her eyes shut. “I mean-will she be giving you a ride home?” 

Valentina raised her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. “I’ll take her home.” She offered, looking at Juliana. “If that’s okay with you?” 

Juliana nodded. “More than okay.” She half-heartedly turned away from Valentina to look at her mother. “I’ll see you later.” She took a few steps forward and pressed a kiss to her mother’s cheek. “Tell Panchito congratulations again.” 

“I will, mija.” She kissed her cheek, holding her in place for a moment. “I really like her.” 

“I know. I could tell.” Juliana joked, giving her mother a quick hug. 

The woman stepped away, reaching out for Valentina. She brought her in for a hug, whispering something in her ear. When Valentina laughed, Juliana furrowed her brow curiously. Lupe waved at them both one final time then made her way back to the hall. 

Juliana crossed her arms against her abdomen. She made her way to Valentina again, smiling brightly as she stood beside her. “What did she say to you?” 

Valentina faked confusion. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Juliana narrowed her eyes. “Really?” 

“Really.” Valentina nodded with a mischievous grin. 

Juliana bounced her head, smirking. “Okay. So, we are going to keep secrets.” She pouted, adorably once again. “Cool.” 

“Oh, come on.” Valentina cooed, reaching out to wrap her arms around Juliana’s waist. She pulled her close, breathing in when Juliana’s arms slipped around her neck. Her head tilted forward and she rested her forehead against Juliana’s. “I’ll tell you one day. I promise.” 

They began to sway once again. Juliana’s eyes closed involuntarily as she released a small sigh. 

“I knew you liked my mother better than me.” 

“That couldn’t be further from the truth.” Valentina laughed softly. 

Her laugh was infectious, and Juliana soon followed with one of her own. She leaned back a bit so she could see Valentina’s face. Juliana felt the urge to move forward. It was almost magnetic the way her movement pulled Valentina to do the same. When their lips met again, the rest of the world seemed to melt away. 

And Juliana wouldn’t have had it any other way….


	9. Reveal I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentina finds out where her dreams were leading....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SO sorry this took so long... It has been a hectic month for me and I was suffering from a severe case of writers block...
> 
> I hope this was worth it.. PLEASE feel free to comment.. even if you've commented before :) I love hearing what you all think...
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on tumblr @ redbeautyskimmonsftw and on twitter @ JulsValFTW

_“I’m really glad you asked me to come over.”_

_Valentina glanced at the girl standing beside her. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at her. Her neck. Her jaw. Her smile. All of it was so familiar. Valentina could feel the warmth from it flowing through her. A small grin twitched at the corner of her lip and noticed the girl cross her arms against her chest._

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“Like what?” Valentina questioned, furrowing her brow._

_Her head tilted to the side as she raised her hand, cupping Valentina’s cheek. Valentina unconsciously leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. “Like an adorable little puppy.” She teased, brushing her thumb against her skin._

_“Wow.” Valentina breathed, feigning insult. “I am not a puppy.”_

_“I like puppies.”_

_The girl chuckled and, again, she felt that same sense of familiarity. Valentina licked her lips as she inched impossibly closer. “Do you want to stay over tonight?”_

Valentina lightly shook her head, pulling herself from her own daze. She cursed quietly to herself as she quickly removed her thumb from the remote. She wasn’t exactly sure when she had zoned out while scrolling through NETFLIX but, by how rapidly the titles were moving across the screen, it had definitely been several minutes. She breathed out and tossed the remote onto her coffee table. 

Since her first date with Juliana, her dreams had started to subside. It had been weeks and nothing. At first, she would wake up a little disappointed. Missing the domestic, happy feeling she had when she opened her eyes. Then, she spent more and more time with Juliana. Lunches. Walks in the park. Cuddling on the couch at Juliana's watching television. 

And the feeling returned without her having to close her eyes to chase it. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth at the thought of Juliana. She would give anything to see her again. Unfortunately, she hadn’t spent a lot of time with her brother since she and Juliana started dating. She made a promise that she would have a movie night with him and Renata. No matter how badly she wanted too, there was no way she could cancel. 

She blew out a disheartened breath as she leaned forward to grab her cellphone. If she couldn’t see Juliana today, the least she could do is talk to her. As she slid her thumb across the screen, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. The wide smile filled her face at the sight of Juliana’s name flashing across the screen. Her thumb slid quickly across the screen as she tossed her hair to the side and placed the phone against her ear. 

“Hey.” Valentina greeted, praying she didn’t sound as overexcited as she felt. “I was just about to call you.” 

_“Great minds think alike, I guess.”_ Juliana chuckled. 

“I guess so.” Valentina leaned back, pressing her body more comfortably into the couch. “What’s up with you?” 

_“Nothing much. I was actually calling to see what you were up to today.”_

Valentina felt the foolish grin slipping on to her lips. It felt good to know she wasn’t the only one missing spending time together. “Right now, just flipping through NETFLIX looking for something to watch later.” She ran her free hand through her hair pushing it over her shoulder. “My brother and his girlfriend are coming over for movie night.” 

_“Oh, okay.”_

Valentina noticed the change in her tone immediately. She furrowed her brow at the sound. “Qué pasa?” 

There was a momentary silence before Juliana sighed. _“I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out later but maybe we can do something-“_

“Do you want to come over too?” 

The question tumbled from Valentina’s lips before she even had a chance to process what she was asking. She closed her eyes inwardly cursing herself. If it was one thing she wasn’t sure she was ready to subject Juliana to, it was Guille. Her brother had already been relentlessly teasing her about the fact that she was spending so much time with the girl. She could only imagine what he would do if he was face to face with Juliana. 

_“I don’t want to intrude on your time with your brother, Val.”_

Valentina opened her eyes at the sound of her voice. She smiled at the sincerity in her tone. It made her heart melt. “And his girlfriend.” She reminded. 

_“Right.”_ Juliana chuckled lightly. _“Seriously, we can see each other tomorrow. It’s okay.”_

“But, I want to see you tonight.” Valentina confessed, pouting. “I miss you.” 

_“You just saw me yesterday.”_

Valentina scoffed. “So?” A low giggle escaped her throat at the sound of Juliana laughing harder. She loved the sound of her laugh. It made her skin tingle and her stomach flutter. “Please come.” 

There was only a second of silence before Juliana spoke again. _“Okay.”_

Valentina pressed her teeth into her bottom lip to stop the squeal of delight that almost escaped her. “Yeah?” 

_“Yeah, Val.”_ Juliana reassured her; a touch of amusement laced her tone. 

“Cool! Okay, um, I’ll call Alirio and ask him to pick you up.” 

_“Val, no. I’ll find a way to get there. I don’t want you to go through any trouble.”_

“Juls, it’s no trouble. Promise.” She straightened up then stood from the couch. “Is six okay?” 

Juliana released a small sigh and Valentina swore she could hear her smile. _“Six is perfect.”_

Valentina brought her thumb to her mouth, chewing lightly on the edge of her nail. “I can’t wait to see you.” She confessed, smiling ridiculously behind her thumb. 

_“I can’t wait to see you.”_ Juliana admitted, softly. 

Valentina was grateful to be alone in her house. She was pretty sure she looked absurdly giddy. And she was. Juliana made her feel that way and she was positive she never wanted the feeling to end. “See you soon.” 

_“Okay. Bye, Val.”_

“Bye, Juls.” 

Valentina ended the call, pressing her phone against her chin. Her teeth pressed into her bottom lip then ducked her head, feeling the surge of excitement rush through her body. It was funny how fate worked out. She was still spending time with her brother, but Juliana would be there too. She would get the best of both situations. Her eyes widened with realization as she glanced down at her outfit. When it was just her, Guille, and Renata, the current choice of baggy sweatpants and a t-shirt were perfectly acceptable. Even her hair, thrown up in a messy bun, was perfectly fine for an evening of hanging out with them. But, there was no way in hell she could look this disheveled for Juliana this early in the relationship. 

She furrowed her brow at the thought of what she had with Juliana. Was it really considered a relationship? Sure, they spent as much time together as they could since that first wonderful night but was relationship the classification for it? 

“God, I hope so.” She muttered to herself as crooked smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

The hopeful giddiness overwhelmed her making it impossible to stop the smirk from turning into a full-blown smile. She shook her head, embarrassed with herself as she stood from the couch and hurried off to her room to make herself more presentable for the night…. 

******************************************************** 

“I’m asking nicely.” Valentina stated, placing the glass down on the coffee table. She looked at her brother, flashing him a warning stare. “Please don’t embarrass me tonight.” 

Guille laughed, tossing his arm over the back of the couch. Renata took that as her cue to cuddle closer to him as he dropped his arm around her shoulders. “I make no promises.” He responded, raising his free dismissively. 

“Guille!” Valentina pleased, pouting. She lightly stomped her foot against the carpet. “Come on!” She held her hand out toward the woman sitting beside him. “I didn’t tell Renata anything embarrassing about you.” 

Guille scoffed. “Not yet.” 

“Guille, be nice.” Renata ordered, poking her finger into his side. She laughed when he released a yelp of surprise. He turned to her, narrowing her eyes. She ignored the faux angry glare and continued. “Vale obviously really likes this girl. The least you can do is give her a break.” 

Valentina smiled. “Thank you, Renata.” She winked at her. “I knew I liked you.” She waved her hand at Guille. “You are way too good for my brother.” Her full attention turned to Guille, wrinkling her nose when he rolled his eyes at her. 

“Fine.” He conceded, dragging out the word. He shifted on the couch trying to make himself more comfortable. “I’ll behave.” A mischievous look crossed his face. “For now.” 

Valentina was about to respond until the feeling of her phone vibrating in her back pocket stopped her. She reached behind herself and pulled the phone from her pocket, checking the message immediately. “Okay, she’s here.” 

“I’ll go get her.” Guille announced, attempting to rise from the couch. 

Renata quickly pulled him back down as Valentina nudged his shoulder. “No.” They ordered in unison ignoring his pout of disappointment. 

Valentina placed her hand on her chest. “I will go get her.” She leaned down, picking up the remote control. She tossed it roughly onto his lap, smirking at the grunt he released. “You pick the movie.” 

His gaze followed Valentina as she made her way out of the living room. Guille sat up slightly and arched his eyebrow. “You’re only prolonging the torment!” He shouted after her, laughing loudly at the hand gesture she offered him in response. 

She would blame the trip down the short set of stairs for the rapid beat of her heart, but she knew that wasn’t the case. Every step closer to her front door was one step closer to seeing the beautiful face on the other side of it. This feeling was so new for her. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this excited to see someone. To know that the moment she opened that door, her whole evening was going to be that much better. 

Valentina glanced at her appearance in the mirror by the door. She ran her hand through her hair several times, breathing out the last of the flutters floating through her body. She unlocked the door as she grasped the handle and pulled it open. 

Her eyes locked with Juliana’s the second the other girl came into full view. It felt like someone knocked the wind out of her and she struggled to catch her breath. Juliana looked adorable in a pair of ripped jeans and a plain red t-shirt. The brightness of the material accentuated every feature of the girl standing before her. 

“Hey.” Juliana greeted, breaking Valentina’s trance. Her face twisted with a slightly confused but amused expression. 

Valentina lightly shook her head, the smile filling her face instantly. “Hey! Come in, come in.” She motioned her hand for Juliana to step forward as she stepped to the side, giving her more space to enter. 

“Thanks.” Juliana stepped inside, turning to face Valentina immediately. 

Valentina closed the door quickly then returned her attention to Juliana. An adorable smile graced the other girls’ lips, half hidden by her teeth pressed into her bottom lip. Valentina felt herself moving forward like she was being pulled by a magnet. Her arms wrapped around Juliana’s neck and she closed her eyes when she returned the contact, wrapping her arms around Valentina’s waist. 

Valentina was pretty sure she could stay like this forever. Holding Juliana, breathing in her shampoo and the soft scent of her floral perfume. She closed her eyes, squeezing Juliana just a little tighter before leaning back to look at her beautiful face once again. “Thanks for coming over.” She said, lightly running her fingers through Juliana’s soft, dark hair. 

Juliana kept her hands resting on the taller girl’s hips as she smiled up at her. “Thank you for inviting me.” 

Valentina’s gaze shifted downward for a moment. The magnetic pull returned drawing her closer to Juliana’s lips. She rested her finger under her chin, tilting Juliana’s face upwards just a bit as she leaned in, pressing her lips against Juliana’s. She felt the other girl smile against her lips as she sighed from the contact. 

“Oh, sorry!” 

The sound of her brother’s voice pulled them apart. They turned to Guille who was standing at the bottom of the stairs, a mischievous grin on his face. He raised his hands in defense and took a few steps closer to the couple. He lightly nudged Valentina out of the way causing her to stumble to the side. He ignored the stern glare he was currently receiving from her and kept his attention on her date. 

“You must be Juliana.” He lightly extended his hand in greeting. “I’m Guille. Vale’s brother.” 

Juliana smiled, politely accepting his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.” She reached out taking Valentina’s hand in her free one. “Val talks about you all the time.” She pulled her closer, flashing her a small smile. 

“I was just about to say the same thing about you.” Guille stated, smirking at the way Valentina’s eyes narrowed at the confession. He clasped his hands together. “I was just coming to tell you I found a movie.” He turned his attention to his sister. “And ask if you wouldn’t mind grabbing some snacks on the way up?” 

“Sure.” She responded, dragging the word out a little. Guille smiled at her innocently and she couldn’t help the way her eyebrow arched in suspicion. Granted, he had only been downstairs with them for a minute but that never stopped him from saying something embarrassing before. She eyed him for another second before turning to Juliana. “Would you mind helping me?” 

Juliana shook her head. “No, of course not.” She squeezed her hand gently. “Anything you need.” 

The smile broke across her face slowly but faded the second she heard Guille gush exaggeratedly. She sighed, turning her attention to her brother. “We’ll meet you back upstairs.” She stated, pointedly. 

Guille huffed a laugh and nodded, catching the warning in her tone. “Okay, okay.” He raised his hands, conceding as he walked back toward the stairs. He paused, snapping his fingers then turned his attention back to Juliana. “Hey, Juliana, when you come upstairs, remind me to show you these really adorable mermaid pictures of Vale.” 

Valentina’s eyes widened. “Guille-“ 

“I can’t wait.” Juliana interrupted as she wrapped her hand around her forearm and chuckled lightly. 

Valentina quickly turned her attention back to Juliana. Her jaw slacked, feigning shock. “You’re supposed to be on my side.” 

“I am.” Juliana gushed, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. She squinted flashing an adorably sheepish look. “But-I kind of want to see the mermaid pictures.” 

Guille barked a laugh, shaking his finger at her. “Oh, I like this one, Vale.” 

“See you upstairs, Guille!” Valentina shouted causing him to scurry up the stairs. Once he was gone, she looked at Juliana and playfully narrowed her eyes. “I can’t believe you’re going to let him embarrass me.” 

Juliana smiled broadly as she pulled Valentina toward her for another chaste kiss. She pulled back slowly, watching as Valentina’s eyes fluttered open. Her eyebrow raised, curiously. “So, what color was your tail?” 

Valentina growled in response causing Juliana to laugh. She clenched her jaw to suppress her own laughter as she wrapped her arm around Juliana’s neck and lead her toward the kitchen…. 

****************************************************************************** 

“Your place is really nice, Val.” Juliana noted, pulling a pitcher of iced tea from the refrigerator. She made her way over to the counter where Valentina was pouring chips into a bowl. “A little big for just you though.” 

Valentina huffed a laugh as she watched Juliana place the pitcher down on the counter. “It’s actually a miniature version of my parents’ house.” 

Juliana glanced around. The kitchen was almost as big as her entire apartment. “This is considered a miniature version?” She questioned, astonished. 

Valentina hummed, nodding her head. “My father knew I wanted to be on my own when I graduated college, so he modeled this place after our house.” She closed the bag of chips then turned to grab items from the refrigerator. “He wanted to make sure I was comfortable, and he felt giving me a little bit of home would keep me from feeling homesick.” She pulled a few snacks from the door then closed it. “He even makes Chivis, she runs my family’s home, come here twice a week to make sure I’m not buried alive in my own laundry and that I’m still eating.” 

Juliana chuckled, watching as Valentina made her way back over to her. “That’s sweet.” 

“My dad can be sometimes.” She joked, placing the items down on the counter. “Chivis will actually be here tomorrow so I have to remember not to destroy the kitchen.” 

Juliana made a face. “You’re just making snacks.” 

Valentina tilted her head slightly. “You have no idea what kind of damage I’m capable of.” She held up a small butter knife. “I could destroy the counter with just this.” 

Juliana shook her head and laughed. “You’re adorable.” 

Valentina placed the knife down and inched closer to Juliana. “Not as adorable as you.” She flirted, laughing when Juliana half rolled her eyes. Her own eyes fluttered closed involuntarily when Juliana brushed her hair back over her shoulder. Even the simplest touch from the other girl made her skin prickle with excitement. She never wanted the feeling to end. 

“I’m really glad you asked me to come over.” 

Valentina opened her eyes at the sound of Juliana’s voice. Her brow furrowed at the familiarity of the statement she had uttered. A strong wave of déjà vu hit her, and she found herself staring at the girl before her. Her eyes locked on her features, watching as Juliana’s expression shifted into a questioning stare. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

The question hit Valentina like a brick. Her dream came flooding to the surface and she could feel the heat rising up her neck into her cheeks. There was no way her dream was unfolding in front of her. It had to be a coincidence. A very strange coincidence. 

She licked her lips as she debated on following the course of her dream. She cleared her throat, deciding to test the waters and utter the phrase that followed her dream girls. “Like what?” She asked, furrowing her brow. 

Juliana tilted her head to the side as she raised her hand, cupping Valentina’s cheek. Valentina unconsciously leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. “Like an adorable little puppy.” She teased, brushing her thumb against her skin. 

Valentina’s eyes shot open at her words. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Were her dreams really leading her to this? To Juliana? A half smirk pulled on her lips at the thought. “Wow.” She responded, inching closer. “I am not a puppy.” 

Juliana hovered close. Her gaze shifted downward, studying Valentina’s lips for a moment before returning to her eyes. “I like puppies.” She whispered as she carded her fingers softly through the side of Valentina’s hair. 

Valentina’s blue eyes danced over her features then landed on her gaze once again. “Do you-“ She paused, suddenly nervous about finishing her sentence. Even though her dream led her to her next questions, she still wasn’t sure it was the right moment to ask. “Do-uh-do you want iced tea or something else?” 

Juliana continued her ministrations. There was an amused grin playing on her lips. “Iced tea is fine.” She took a step back, removing her hand from Valentina’s hair. She giggled when the girl whined in protest at the loss of contact. She reached out, picking up the pitcher. “How about I take this upstairs?” 

Valentina clenched her teeth, sucking in a breath. “I don’t know. I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be upstairs with my brother without me there.” 

Juliana nudged her with her elbow. “I’ll be fine.” She glanced around the kitchen. “Glasses?” 

Valentina motioned her head toward the cabinet. “In there.” She watched as Juliana made her way to the cabinet. “Just grab one for me and you. They already have drinks up there.” 

“Okay.” Juliana grabbed two glasses from the cabinet then closed it. She made her way back over and Valentina turned to meet her, resting her back against the counter. She stepped into the older girl’s space. “I’ll see you upstairs.” She leaned, pressing their lips together. 

Valentina held the kiss as long as she could. She did her best to not pout when the other girl slowly pulled back but smiled when Juliana placed another quick kiss on her lips. A small blush formed on Juliana’s cheeks and Valentina made a mental note of how cute she looked at that very moment. 

Juliana excused herself but not before telling Valentina to hurry with the snacks. Once she was gone, Valentina pressed her hands into the counter and released a shaky breath. Her mind raced with fragments of her dream and her reality running together. Did that really just happen? Did her dream just play out in front of her? 

“Holy shit…”


End file.
